


Notice

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, F/F, Neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka is the most recent Vocaloid to come into the Crypton household. However, she still has yet to even head to the studio. It is said that denying someone the thing they crave most can cause quite a few psychological problems and for a Vocaloid, it is no different. Will Miku and the rest of the family notice Luka's growing despair soon enough to do something about it or will Luka's descent into depression tear the family apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this one was inspired by 'Bleeding Stars, Bleeding Hearts' by one of my writing senpais, IdrewAcow on FF.
> 
> Despite the setting being relative to Japan, there will be no honorifics in this one. This story involves Master, a being that is human with black hair, black eyes and a deep voice. That's the extent of what's consistent with his appearances in my Vocaloid fics since his personality tends to differ as the story plot demands. 
> 
> All thoughts are in italics  
> Humans speaking is in bold and not in quotations  
> Vocaloids speaking is normal and in quotations  
> Singing is in italics and underlines in quotations  
> All words in italics or bold in quotations but not underlined are simply for emphasis on that word

Everything was dark. Pitch blackness surrounded her no matter where she looked. She could faintly hear voices, several of them, but she couldn’t make out what was being said. She had been like this for quite some time, unable to move, unable to see and unable to speak.

Suddenly, one of the voices came much closer. “Are you going to wake her now, Master?” it asked, high-pitched with a child-like quality to it. This registered in her data and her voice quality slowly began to form to that voice. However, before it could finish, another voice rang through.

 **Hush, Miku.** the deeper voice ordered. **We don’t want to screw up her vocals. You know the first voice a Vocaloid hears will instantly register in its data. I want her to have a deeper voice. I’m going to wake her now.**

Were they talking about her? Just as this question went through her mind, a bright light flashed in front of her eyes and they opened. Bright color flooded her vision for a moment before calming a bit. Blinking, she slowly sat up, glancing around curiously. She was in a strange white room filled with machines and wires.

 **You’re awake, I see.** the same deep voice from before caught her attention. Turning, she found a black-haired man with pitch-black eyes smiling at her. Behind her were five other people. Two of them were gazing at her curiously, one was smirking at her, another was sporting a horrible nosebleed and the last was beaming at her happily.

“Who are you?” she asked. “Where am I?” 

 **Let’s get you named and branded and then we’ll answer those, alright?** _Branded?_ she wondered as the man walked over to a computer and began clicking several buttons in rapid succession, fingers flying over the keyboard. After a short pause, a name popped up on screen: Megurine Luka, CV03.

 **Perfect.** the man murmured, moving over to her with a red-hot brand in his hands. She stared at it dubiously as he spoke. **From now on, you are Megurine Luka, Character Voice 3, bilingual Vocaloid New Generation.** He pressed the brand to the top of her bicep, eliciting a shriek of pain. **I am your creator, your Master, and you work for me.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love prologues. You guys should know that by now. ^_^


	2. Next Time

Luka yawned as she awoke, stretching and popping her back. Reaching to and removing her wires, the pink-haired woman slipped from the bed and headed to the mirror, smoothing out her hair. Feeling as recharged as she was, Luka moved downstairs to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. Pancakes and ice cream for Kaito, cereal with banana slices for Len, cereal with orange juice for Rin, apple cider and a bottle of aspirin for Meiko and bagels with chopped leek and cream cheese on the side for Miku. And for herself. Tuna!~

Once breakfast was set out on the table, the pinkette cleaned up her mess and set about sweeping the living room and hallway floors. Once finished, she glanced to the kitchen. Kaito and Meiko were already there, Kaito digging into his breakfast as Meiko nursed the cider and aspirin. Miku and the twins had concerts last night and were most likely still recharging.

Luka’s eyes widened in excitement. _Maybe I’ll get a concert now too._ She was the only one not to have or even perform in a concert and it was slowly wearing on her psyche as to why. However, the previous night, Master had announced that he had good news for them.

Looking to the stairs, Luka spotted the twins and Miku making their way down. The twins were dragging themselves each step while Miku seemed to be her normal self. The two blondes passed her without a word, but Miku paused and grinned.

“Good morning, Luka!” she chirped.

“And to you, Miku.” the pinkette replied. “How was the concert last night?”

“It was amazing!” Miku cheered. “I can’t wait to see yours!”

Luka froze as Miku bounced to the kitchen. She knew Miku hadn’t done it intentionally, but it still hurt to be reminded that, despite being the newest addition, she still hadn’t performed.

Shaking her head clear, Luka joined the others in the kitchen and chewed idly at her tuna, zoning out. When Master entered the kitchen, the pinkette came back into focus, excited to hear what he had to say about the coming day.

 **Alright, everyone.** he called, pulling the hat from behind his back. **Take a number to see what the order for the next few concerts is going to be. If two people have the same number, then it’s a dual concert.**

Luka perked up at that, anticipation shining in her eyes. Taking her dish to the sink, she grabbed the others’ as well. As she did, the others picked from the hat. As Luka turned back, Master called, **Then it’s settled. Kaito and Meiko will have the next concert followed by the twins and then Miku.** He turned and headed back to his study.

 _What? But-._ Luka followed him at a calm pace and called, “Master?”

Black eyes landed on her and Master smiled. **Yes, Luka?**

“The hat. I didn’t get a turn to pick…”

 **Ah.** He ruffled her hair. **Sorry about that. Next time, okay?**

Luka felt her heart sink at that. She had missed her chance. Still, she forced a smile onto her lips and nodded. “Of course, Master.”

Heading back to the kitchen, Luka started the dishes, her head bowed. Why did he keep saying that? _Next time?_ How many _next times_ were there going to be before he remembered the purpose for her creation?

“Hey Luka!”

Was she a boring creation? Was he contemplating uninstalling her? Was there something wrong with her that he wasn’t telling her?

“Luka?”

Was he afraid she wouldn’t be as popular as the others? Did he want her to practice more? Was her voice undesirable?

A hand came down on her shoulder and the pinkette jumped, spinning around. She had half-expected to see Master standing there as if he had somehow heard her mental interrogation. Miku took a step back in surprise at the slightly wild look in the bright blue eyes. Luka took a deep breath and smiled at her calmly.

“Yes, Miku?” she asked softly.

“I was wondering if you got a chance to choose from the hat.” the greenette asked. “If so, I mean, are we having a concert together?”

Luka blinked. “No.” she said dully.

“Oh. Well, are you going with Kaito and Meiko?” Luka’s heart tightened further.

“No.”

“Then the twins!” Rin and Miku cheered.

“No.” Luka stated.

“What?” Len asked, not really paying attention.

“I didn’t pick from the hat.” Luka told them, turning back to the dishes so they couldn’t see her pain. “Master said next time.” she shrugged.

“Oh.” Both Miku and Rin deflated at that. “Well, maybe next time then.”

Luka nodded, her thoughts circling around one question. _But when will ‘next time’ finally get here?_

 


	3. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka questions her creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

The house was quiet. The only sounds to be heard were the low buzzing of the lights, the tapping of Master’s keys and the steady brush of fake straw on tile and linoleum. After a while, the steady brushing slowed to a halt and then the sound of footsteps penetrated the air.

The dumping of a pan was quickly followed by the shutting of a door as the cleaning supplies were put away. One by one, the lights were extinguished for the night and the footsteps ascended the stairs, blending with Master’s typing for a few seconds before fading further down the hall.

Luka trudged back to her bedroom, finally finished with another night of work. Dancing definitely wears someone out, would be the thought of anyone who simply knew Luka was a Vocaloid. Singing seems to take an awful lot of energy, would be the musings of anyone who knew she was made by Master. Were these the reasons she was tired?

No.

Luka had been up all night cleaning the house- _again_ -because the other Vocaloids were in the middle of something else. Miku was at the studio, most likely passed out in her workspace since she tended to work until she fell asleep. Meiko was passed out on the couch from drinking too much sake, the twins had gone to a nearby city to perform and were staying in a hotel there. And Kaito was holed up in his room, most likely gorging on ice cream.

So, as per usual, Luka was left to care for the house on her own, doing her best to make it look nice for Master whenever he bothered to leave his study. Her efforts, she knew, would be in vain because Kaito and Meiko would ruin her hard work come morning and the twins would be back and pulling pranks by then as well.

So much work with little outcome, no gratitude and barely any acknowledgement. Luka sat on her bed, her power reserves running low. She didn’t want to plug herself in yet, though, so the pinkette simply pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the wall, pondering her existence.

She was a Vocaloid. That was what she had been told shortly after she woke up for the first time. Vocaloids were part machine and part human. They could eat like humans, but a laser within their systems decimated the food so that it didn’t rot within their synthetic stomachs. Vocaloids could bleed if their synthetic skin was cut open and there was a mechanism in their throats to give them the illusion of breathing. Vocaloids could also feel things that humans could, like strangulation, grief, bee stings and excitement. They sang, danced and performed onstage because that was the point of their creation.

And there came Luka’s dilemma. She had been created to perform onstage, but so far, the most she had done was clean the house and go grocery shopping. She didn’t have much time to herself and she could only do as she pleased in the waning hours of the night after the house was cleaned. She had yet to get a concert, to go to the recording studio… no one had even heard her sing yet, not even Master.

 _I don’t understand why I’m here._ the depressed pinkette sighed softly, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. _If I’m not going to be like the others, why am I still installed? Does Master make adjustments to my file while I sleep? What could be so wrong with me that I still haven’t at least had an audition with Master?_

Sniffing, Luka stared at the room around her. Even her walls reflected how unimportant she was to them all. Whereas Meiko had shirtless men, Kaito had ice cream, the twins had trucks and cars and Miku had different pop idols aside from herself, Luka barely had any time to get anything to decorate her wall-or even her room for that matter-with. Not that it mattered, since she didn’t have time to be interested in anything either.

All she did was help, cook, clean and generally take care of everyone without even the smallest hint of appreciation. The other Vocaloids were always wrapped up in their own lives all the time. They even had time to spend with each other, but they barely took any notice of her.

Sniffing again, Luka moved her arm up to wipe at her tears, but it was about then that her power reserves gave out. Just as she wiped the last of the tears away, Luka slumped onto the pillows, eyes wide and unblinking, staring at nothing. 


	4. Set to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not charging the night before, Luka doesn't work. So, Miku puts the other Crypton Vocaloids to work, cleaning the house.

Miku awoke with a yawn, cracking her back and glancing around. She was still at the studio, lying in the bed that had been designated to her for the late nights she would stay. Pulling the plugs from her back and headphones, the greenette bounced over to the mirror to make certain she still looked presentable before speeding from the room, knocking a few people over as she did.

While running in the direction of home, Miku couldn’t help but think of breakfast, knowing it was about the time Luka usually put it out for her. _Mm. I can’t wait! Thursday means leek-flavored pancakes! Luka always makes the best ones too!_

Coming to the Vocaloid mansion, Miku cocked her head as she opened the door, baffled by the sight before her. The twins were clinging to Meiko as she hopped around, one blonde on each leg. She was shouting for them to release her, but they were shouting something about hunger. Kaito was simply huddled in a corner, quivering and shaking, rocking back and forth as though traumatized.

Stepping into her home and shutting the door behind her, Miku moved over to Meiko, tossing Rin over the couch so the older woman could stop hopping. “Meiko, what’s going on?” the green-haired idol inquired.

“Luka hasn’t made breakfast yet.” the brunette grunted, obviously hungover and displeased. “The twins want food and Kaito’s acting like the world is ending. I offered to cook, but we all know how that would have ended.”

Miku flinched with a nod, remembering the last disaster the kitchen had suffered. Perhaps that was why Master had created Luka, so that there was no more need for the Vocaloids to have their stomachs pumped after every meal. Speaking of…

“Where _is_ Luka?” Miku inquired, glancing around curiously.

“Probably lazing about in bed!” Kaito snapped, his eyes focusing slightly. “As if we’re going to take care of ourselves!”

Miku shrugged and moved to the kitchen, calling, “Before she came along, we _did_ take care of ourselves, Kaito.”

Heading to the refrigerator, the greenette pulled out a jug of milk, reaching up top to grab a box of cereal. Setting them on the table, she moved to the cabinets and grabbed five bowls, setting them out. Pouring the cereal into the bowls, she replaced it to the fridge and then put a healthy amount of milk into each bowl. Heading back to the refrigerator, she grabbed an orange and set it beside one bowl, slicing a banana to put into another bowl. Last but not least, Miku retrieved one of her prized leeks and called, “Breakfast is ready!”

There was a stampede as the other four singers rushed into the room and sat at the table, instantly digging into their meal. Miku was halfway through her bowl before she noticed that Luka still had yet to come down. “Luka’s going to overcharge herself if she continues sleeping…” she murmured.

“I’ll go wake the lazy sloth up.” Kaito huffed, making to get out of his seat.

“Not with _that_ attitude, you’re not!” Meiko snarled, shoving him back down as she stood. “I’ll do it. She probably had a tough night.”

“Doing _what?_ ” Kaito scoffed. “ _Dusting?_ ”

“More than you ever do.” Rin snickered, taking a vivacious bite of her orange. Kaito glared at her, but continued on with his meal.

Meiko moved up the stairs and knocked at Luka’s door, waiting. When there was no response, she hesitantly opened the door and glanced around. She was surprised to find out how… sparse Luka’s room was. There was hardly more than the bare essentials in the space and Meiko wondered if Luka ever found time to go out and relax. _If not, I’ll have to take her out sometime._

Stepping over to the bed, she chuckled when she realized what the problem was. There lay Luka, eyes wide and glassy, her body motionless as she simply stared at the wall. “Silly girl.” Meiko whispered, grabbing the plugs and placing them in the correct slots. “Make sure to charge from now on. You gave me quite the scare.”

Deciding that Luka getting a day off was a good thing, Meiko shut the door quietly, leaving the pinkette to her rest. Making her way back down the stairs, she re-entered the kitchen to see Miku instructing the twins on how to wash the dishes, both blondes’ expression accurately conveying their dread.

“Luka’s asleep.” the brunette stated, emptying the rest of her cereal to the trash.

“I thought you were going to go wake up the sleeping beauty?” Miku giggled, leaving Len and Rin to the chore of the dishes.

“I was, but it’s hard to wake up a Vocaloid that isn’t charged.” Understanding dawned on the three youngest in the room.

“She must have been too tired to plug herself in last night.” Miku mused.

“I don’t see how you could possibly think her job is hard.” Kaito huffed, crossing his arms. “All she has to do is dust and sweep.”

“And mop.” Len snapped.

“And wash the dishes.” Rin pointed out.

“And do the laundry.” Miku added.

“And grocery shopping.” Meiko intoned.

“And cook.” the twins chorused.

Kaito rolled his eyes. “I’m telling you, it’s a walk in the park. Watch and I’ll do it.”

“Every day?” Meiko deadpanned with a raised eyebrow, freezing the young man where he stood.

“While the rest of us play around and have fun without you?” Len added, crossing his arms.

“W-w-well, uh, let’s not be t-too hasty.” the azulette chuckled nervously. “A-after all, I was created to be a singer!”

“So was Luka.” Miku growled.

“If she was created to be a performer like the rest of us, she would have had a concert or an album by now.” Kaito grinned triumphantly.

“Maybe Master’s just waiting to introduce her.” Rin suggested, shifting slightly.

“It’s been almost half a year since she was created!” The blue-haired male wasn’t going to give up on making his point clear. “Face it! She was created to take care of the rest of us since we do the real work.”

Miku’s hands curled into fists, as did Meiko’s and Len’s. Rin stepped in front of the other three and jabbed Kaito in the chest. “You’re just angry because you know Luka’s a better singer than you, Kaito.” she sniffed contemptuously.

“Y-you don’t know that!” the suddenly flustered Kaito blurted. “N-none of us have even _heard_ her sing! Sh-she could be _terrible_ for all you know! She is _not_ better than me!”

The other four simply smirked at him before the twins and Meiko turned to Miku. “I figured Luka could use a day off.” the brunette stated. “So I thought that, since you spend the most time around her, Miku, you would be able to put us to work so that her job is a little easier when she wakes up.”

“Great!” Miku cheered enthusiastically. “Alright, the twins will do the kitchen then, Meiko, you can do the living room and I’ll do everyone’s bedrooms. Kaito can do the bathrooms.”

“Whoa, whoa!” Kaito cut in. “I never said I was going to be a part of this!”

“You don’t want to help out Luka, Kaito?” Miku asked incredulously.

“Pfft, it’s not my job to clean the house.” he retorted.

Miku’s expression shifted to one of anger and she moved to the kitchen, grabbing her leek and beating the azulette over the head with it until he finally screamed a compliance. “Great!” the young diva chirped. “The supplies for the bathroom are in the upstairs closet right across from the twins’ room. Let’s get to work everyone!”

**_..._ **

Luka groaned as she awoke. Yawning cattishly, she stretched and glanced to her window as she removed her wires. Blue eyes widened in horror as she realized just how late in the day it was. Dashing from her room, the pinkette practically flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, pausing at what she saw.

The twins were washing the dishes. Well, Rin was. Len was sweeping the floors. Cocking her head in confusion, Luka turned to the living room to find Meiko dusting the shelves. _Did I… am I still dreaming?_ the bewildered pinkette wondered.

“Kaito!” a shout rang from upstairs. “I told you to scrub _inside the toilet!_ ”

“But it’s _gross_ , Miku!” another voice whined.

“That’s why you use the scrub brush, you idiot!” There was a wordless groan and the sound of someone walking. “And don’t let me find you slacking again or you’ll be eating leek stew through your nose tonight.”

Luka wondered if she had accidentally stepped into a different dimension. _Did not charging properly cause me to begin hallucinating?_ she mused briefly. Turning, she was greeted by the sight of Meiko smiling at her.

“What’s up, Luka?” the brunette asked.

“W-what’s going on?” the pinkette replied.

“Well, when I found you in your room, you weren’t plugged in.” Meiko explained cheerfully. “After plugging you in, I saw no point in trying to wake you when you weren’t fully charged, so I decided that we should give you a day off. Miku put us to work and we’re almost done now.”

“Oh.” Luka glanced once more to the kitchen before giving the brunette a smile. “Well, since I’m awake now, I should probably get started on dinner soon.”

“Yeah.” Meiko chuckled. “None of us can cook very well except Miku, but she’s only programmed to make leek-themed foods. She actually made us all cereal this morning.”

“That was nice of her.” Luka agreed, heading into the kitchen to assess the choices for dinner. “You two did a wonderful job.” she praised to the two blondes who had just finished and were relaxing at the table. “At least now I know who to go to when I need the floor swept while I go to the store for food.”

Spotting the horrified expressions on the twins’ faces, Luka gave a soft laugh and tossed Rin an orange, handing Len a banana. “Here. Take these for the hard work you’ve done today.” While the pair chowed down on their favorite snacks, Luka took out the preparations for dinner, smiling when a disgruntled Kaito trudged in and plopped down at the table, Meiko following seconds later. Miku was the last to descend the stairs and beamed at the pinkette.

“How are you feeling, Luka?” the greenette chirped, twintails bouncing as she moved.

“She’s a robot, can she really feel anything?” Kaito grumbled, laying his head on the table.

“How do you feel, Kaito?” Miku asked in confusion.

“Like a kicked puppy.” the azulette retorted.

“If that’s how you feel, then shut up.” Meiko stated calmly, moving over to the fridge to try finding something to snack on while Luka made dinner. “If you can answer how you’re feeling then so can Luka.”

“Sorry.” Kaito muttered.

Luka simply shrugged, chopping up some chicken breasts and not paying much attention to the conversation as she went through her mental checklist of what was done. _They cleaned nearly the entire house._ she thought in surprise. _The only places supposedly untouched is my room and Master’s study. If they can clean like this when I’m incapacitated, what on earth stops them when I’m feeling fine?_

She sighed softly, knowing the answer. _They have work to do. I don’t get to do anything aside from be in the house._

Miku moved over to Luka’s side and cocked her head, looking at the concoction. “What’s this?” she asked curiously.

“It’s a chicken variant of American beef stew.” the pinkette replied with a small smile.

“Why not use beef?” Meiko inquired in confusion.

“We ate the last of it last night.” Luka told her, pulling some carrots from the fridge.

“Ah, makes sense.” the brunette nodded. “But aren’t those American stews big on gravy or something?”

“I don’t use beef gravy.” Luka’s nose wrinkled in distaste. “I prefer turkey gravy, but since I didn’t buy any the last time I went to the store, I’ll let the chicken’s natural juice be the flavoring needed.”

“Sounds good!” Rin cheered, playing a poke war with Len to pass the time.

Luka chopped the carrots into the pot and let the mixture boil for a bit, turning to the greenette still standing beside her. “Is there something you need, Miku?” she asked softly.

“No.” Miku replied. “I just want to see how you do it.”

Luka nodded, turning to the mixture and testing it. Finding it to be finished, she began spooning into bowls Miku handed her. “Dinner’s ready.” Luka murmured, setting each bowl down in front of its designated owner before settling herself as well.

Immediately, the rest of the family dug in, testing the new dish. “I think it tastes a bit wet.” Rin chuckled, watching some of the juice drip from the spoon.

“Kind of nice, actually.” Len murmured. “Is there lemons in it?”

“No, but you were close.” Luka told him, taking another bite. “I put in a few dashes of lemon juice to add tang.”

“It’s good.” Meiko commented, chewing at a carrot.

The rest of dinner passed with the five performers making idle conversation while Luka simply ate in silence, not having anything to talk about. Once dinner was finished, the group dispersed and Luka made her way up to her room, deciding to work on some songs since her workload had been finished for her. A small smile crept onto her face.

 _At least I know that they can clean._ she thought with a soft laugh. _Then I won’t have to worry when I head to the studio._

Her entire day had taken an optimistic turn from the night before and Luka was determined to be ready for that time Master would say that she had finally been added to the schedule. So, getting to work, the pinkette began a new song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed by now, yes Kaito will be a bad guy in this fic. In the general sense of just a plain asshole.


	5. Bittersweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily comes by for a visit. She and Luka have a little talk and Luka questions herself once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually write against type, so Lily will probably be different than what you're used to seeing in Vocaloid fics because I see her differently than others do.
> 
> Also, if ever I say a Vocaloid is 'from' a certain place, like Yamaha or Sufer's Paradise, I'm not saying those were the creators, I'm saying that I'm just using those as names fro places that different Vocaloids live. I've grouped them all together and you'll get a full list near the end of the fic.

Luka awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed and ready to tackle the day. Humming to herself as she made breakfast, the pinkette wondered if she would be getting a concert or a chance in the recording studio soon.

Because of the help she had received the night before, the house wasn’t nearly as dirty as it normally would have been and so, Luka barely had anything to do--assuming that her housemates decided to keep the house clean for once.

Finishing up with the kitchen after breakfast, the pinkette smiled when she realized that the only thing left was the living room. After that, she was free to do as she pleased and Luka thought about taking a walk down to the park once her chores were done. Nodding to herself at the thought, the pinkette was about to start dusting the shelves when a knock came at the door.

 _Someone was expecting visitors?_ she wondered curiously.

Moving to the door, Luka grinned when she saw who was standing there. “Kalu!” Lily shouted, embracing the slightly taller woman in a warm hug. “How have you been? Not still cleaning up after that blue-haired pig, are you?”

“I don’t have anything else to do.” Luka shrugged, giving Haku a smile as well. “How are you two? Everything going well in Sufer’s Paradise?”

“I wish you would come visit, but aside from that, everything’s cool.” Lily led Haku into the house and the pair settled themselves on the couch.

“I have too much work around the house to go anywhere, Lily.” Luka reminded her, beginning to dust the shelves. “You know that.”

“But you can go to the studio and record all those songs I know you’re writing, right?” Lily scoffed. However, she frowned when her shrewd blue eyes watched Luka freeze.

“I haven’t.” the pinkette said softly. Haku stood, noticing the sudden tension in the air.

“I’ll go find Meiko.” she said, nodding to Luka as she disappeared up the stairs.

Lily stood and approached her friend, observing the stiff way Luka held herself. “What do you mean, you haven’t, Kalu?” the blonde whispered. “Haven’t written?”

“Haven’t gone to the studio.” Luka clarified. “Master hasn’t heard me sing.”

“B-but no one else can listen to you until he does.” Lily gasped, eyes wide.

“He hasn’t deemed it necessary for me to sing and so, I haven’t been.” Luka attempted a nonchalant shrug, but to Lily’s eyes it came off as more of a jerk of the shoulders.

“Kalu, I’m sure he’s just waiting for the right time to get you out there.” Lily murmured, putting her arms around her friend. “I’m sure he’s waiting for things to die down with Miku so that he can introduce his next big hit.”

“What if there’s something wrong with me?” Luka asked, turning in the embrace so she was facing her best friend. “What if that’s why he hasn’t heard me? He found something wrong with my program and doesn’t want me out there.”

“Trust me.” Lily chuckled. “The only thing that’s wrong with you is how absurdly well you can hide all this pain from people who see you on a daily basis.”

Luka shrugged. “They’re usually really busy. It would be selfish of me to burden them with my problems… right?”

Lily simply petted her head. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to grab a snack from the kitchen, okay? That way, I’m not distracting you from your chores. Sooner you get done, sooner we can have some time to catch up.”

Luka nodded and turned to grab the broom and dustpan from where she had them against the wall. Beginning to sweep the stairs, the pinkette thought about the conversation she had just had. Lily was usually the only one who could ever see past her facade and bring out the real Luka, the one that was troubled that she would be uninstalled because she wasn’t good enough.

It only made sense that Luka would feel such a way. She had been created five and a half months ago and yet, she still had yet to do anything any of the older Vocaloids had done. But it would be wrong of her to take her frustration out on the other members of the household, so she hid behind a smile and acted as though everything was fine so as not to worry her housemates.

Cocking her head as she swept the living room floor, Luka wondered if she was being selfish. _Surely it isn’t being selfish if I want to do what I was made to do?_ Sighing to herself, the pinkette finally finished up with the majority of the chores, putting the broom and dustpan away.

 _Maybe now I can have some time to myself before it’s time to cook dinner._ As if on cue, Luka heard a voice calling out her name from near the door.

“Hey, Luka!” The pinkette turned to see Meiko and Haku grinning at her, Lily not far from them. “We’re heading out for some fun. You wanna come?”

Luka opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, two blonde blurs raced down the stairs and attached themselves to her. “Luka, Len broke the vase upstairs!”

“And Rin dropped a girl thing in the toilet!”

“It was an accident!” Rin shouted. “I don’t actually use them, I just wanted to see what it looked like!”

“Then why did you flush it?” Len demanded.

“Because that’s what I thought we were supposed to do! How was I supposed to know it would clog the toilet?”

“The box said so!”

“And that was Master’s favorite vase!”

“He’s got three copies of it!”

Luka sighed as the twins continued bickering. Giving her three friends a weary smile, she said, “Maybe next time. It appears I’ve two different messes to clean.”

“Alright. Just let us know when you’re free.” Haku agreed, leading Meiko and a disgruntled Lily out the door.

Luka shook her head, her mask falling momentarily as she shook off both twins and headed for the stairs. _As if I’ll ever have any free time with this family._ she thought bitterly, heading for the supply closet.

 


	6. Too Far, Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka didn't charge properly the night before. Her battery life is having an effect on her emotions. Miku sets out to discover what's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are underlined and italicized.

Luka groaned as she awoke. She groggily rolled out of bed and checked her power reserves. She was only three quarters full, which meant she wouldn’t be able to do as much today. The twins had continued causing a mess the previous day and had kept Luka busy. There had been too much work the night before for her to get to bed in time to charge properly.

Trudging down the stairs, the pinkette started her normal routine, picking up the pace just a bit to make certain she did as much as possible. With only so much energy, Luka would be unable to do everything to its fullest, but she at least had to try. The kitchen would most likely be the last to be cleaned, even despite breakfast.

Sweeping the floors with a yawn, Luka heard the others come down and take their seats in the kitchen. An exclamation penetrated the air and the pinkette moved to the kitchen to see what the problem was.

“Why is there leek in my spot at the table?” Len demanded.

“I hate bananas!” Rin shrieked, pushing her bowls away.

“I’m not too fond of tuna.” Kaito spat, staring at his plate in disgust.

Luka’s eyes narrowed in annoyance, causing the entire room to pause. Miku and Meiko watched as the pinkette strode to the table. Picking up the leek, she slid it in front of Miku as she took the ice cream from Meiko and slammed it down in front of Kaito, switching her tuna with Meiko’s apple cider and giving the twins the correct bowl.

“Was that _really_ so hard?” she grit out, eyes turning purple.

“We shouldn’t have to do it.” Kaito sniffed, digging into his ice cream. “You know where we sit. You should have done it properly.”

Luka’s eyes flashed red momentarily, but only Meiko and Miku spotted the change before Luka turned on her heel and headed back to the living room, continuing her chores. Moving through the day, Luka fought to simply stay calm, her lack of power having a powerful impact on her emotions. She had nearly survived as well, making it through the entire day without saying a word to any of the others.

However, dinnertime changed that.

Luka’s power reserves were running extremely low and she was trying to get through dinner so she could head to her room and rest. Preparing the meal quietly, the pinkette tuned out the chatter of Miku and the twins, Meiko reading the paper aloud every once in a while or Kaito bragging about the charts. It was all meaningless to her anyway, so there was no reason for her to listen.

“What’s taking dinner so long?” Kaito muttered, standing and moving to where the cook was putting the finishing touches on dinner, chopping some leek to put into the tuna mix. The azulette wrinkled his nose at what he found in the pot and scoffed in disgust. “That’s disgusting.” he sniffed and turned to her scornfully. “I _hate_ tuna.”

That was it. Luka slammed the knife down on the counter, stabbing it into the cutting board and turning furious eyes on Kaito. “If you don’t like it, then make your own dinner!” she spat, her form shaking in utter rage. “And while you’re at it, do your own laundry and buy your own ice cream!”

Kaito took a step back in shock, seeing the fury on the pinkette’s face. Luka huffed and removed her apron, tossing it at him as she strode from the room, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

“What just happened?” Len murmured dazedly.

“Geez, she’s so touchy.” Kaito huffed. “All I did was say that I didn’t like tuna, that’s all.”

“You said more than that, Kaito, and you know it!” Miku reprimanded him sternly, eyes narrowed angrily.

“Well I don’t.” the blue-haired man scoffed. “I don’t like tuna and I shouldn’t have to eat it.”

“Luka tries her hardest to make all of us happy when it comes to meals, Kaito.” the greenette mumbled, glancing to the pot. “I don’t understand why this instance made her so upset though…”

“Well, she is doing the cooking all the time…” Meiko murmured softly, her head hanging.

“And she hasn’t had a concert of her own yet.” Rin sighed.

“Maybe… maybe she feels left out.” Len suggested.

“I’m going to go talk to her.” Miku stated, standing and making her way up the stairs. She wondered what could be causing Luka to be in such distress that she would snap at Kaito like that. Coming to the large pink door, the greenette knocked hesitantly.

“Go away!” The normally calm sweet voice had turned into a snarling hiss. Miku actually took a step back in shock, never thinking Luka was capable of such a sound.

“L-Luka?” she called slowly.

“What do _you_ want, Miku?” It hurt the greenette to hear the older girl speak to her that way.

“M-may I come in?”

“No. I said go away.”

“Will you at least tell me what’s wrong?” Miku was not prepared for the door to open at that moment. Before her stood a red-eyed Luka, shaking with rage. Before the aquamarine-haired girl could even think of running, she was yanked into the room and held up by her arm so that the pair of them were eye to eye.

“You want to know what’s wrong?” the pinkette snapped, glaring into the younger girl’s frightened gaze. “Fine, I’ll tell you.”

Miku was thrown onto the bed unceremoniously and looked up to see a pile of papers slammed down in front of her. “W-what’s this?” she asked.

“Songs.” Luka spat. “Songs I’ve written, but no one, not even _Master_ , will listen to. Songs I wished to perform if ever I got the chance to get a concert. Songs I wanted to take to the studio to record if ever anyone bothered to let me.”

“B-but why can’t you?” Miku asked, receiving a dry humorless chuckle.

“Because I have to work.” Luka hissed, eyes narrowed to slits. “I have to cook. I have to clean. I have to shop. I don’t get any time to myself until the late hours of the night, by which time, my power reserves are almost out.

“And what are the rest of you doing while I’m cooking dinner or shopping for everyone’s favorite food? You’re out there having a wonderful time with your fans, singing and dancing on the stage. There’s never a time when the name of one of the five of you isn’t in someone’s mouth, but no one even knows I _exist_ , not even all of you!”

Miku felt her eyes tearing up. She hadn’t known that it hurt Luka this much. The 'older' girl was always so calm and smiling. She saw now that, as time had gone on, the usual personality had simply become a mask for Luka to hide her rage and despair.

“Will you sing one for me?” she requested softly.

“Excuse me?” Luka turned to her in confusion.

“Will you sing one of your songs for me?” Miku repeated, gazing into the purple eyes before her. Luka rolled her eyes and gave a nod, motioning to the pile of papers on the bed.

Miku rifled through the stack, amazed at just how many Luka had written within the six months she had been installed. _She works so hard and still finds time for this?_ the greenette mused, cocking her head. Coming to one in particular, Miku cocked her head and examined it for a moment.

“What about this one?” she asked, holding up a paper with the title _Rip=Release_ etched along the top. Luka took one look at it and nodded, rolling her eyes as she took the paper and moved over to her computer.

Miku watched in astonishment as several different files came up, all of them music files. When the instrumental began, Luka turned to Miku with her eyes closed. _She’s going to perform._ the greenette realized. _Just the way she wants to do it onstage._

Sure enough, Luka bowed to her before beginning to move her hips to the beat of the song. Miku’s eyes were drawn to her figure and how well it seemed to move to the rhythm. However, that was nothing compared to hearing Luka begin singing.

“ _Ah, the water flows from the faucet…_ ”

If Miku thought Luka’s dancing was good, it paled in comparison to her voice during this song. It was so slow and almost melancholy, not surprising considering the lyrics, but it brought home the idea that Luka really was lonely.

“ _Maybe if I slice open your throat…_ ”

Miku shivered, seeing the conviction within the blue eyes and knowing that Luka had poured herself into this song and most likely countless others. It broke the greenette’s heart to know that Luka had such talent and high hopes for it, but kept getting rejected.

“ _Right here, right now, I’ll slice your throat and make everything mine._ ”

When the song ended, Miku stood and embraced the pinkette, surprising the other girl. “I’m sorry.” she sniffed, looking up. “I’m sorry none of us got to know you better, but I promise, I’m going to do anything I can to make sure your wish comes true.”

“I don’t need your pity.” Luka grunted, turning away to add the song back to the stack on the bed. Miku stopped her and pulled her back into a hug.

“Baka.” the 'younger' girl huffed, pulling back and holding Luka by the shoulders. “It’s not pity. I want… I want to be your friend, Luka. Everyone deserves a friend and you deserve one more than anyone else. You work hard all the time.”

Luka shrugged, but Miku swatted her with a leek. “Hey!” the pinkette shouted, taking out a tuna and whacking the green-haired girl with it. Miku giggled and slapped her with the leek again. Soon, they were both laughing as they went at each other

When they were both finally out of breath, they collapsed onto Luka’s bed and lay there panting for a moment. When Miku glanced to the other girl, she found Luka’s eyes closed and a serene smile on her face.

“Thank you, Miku.” the pinkette murmured softly. “That was the most fun I’ve had since I first woke up.”

“Well, wanna hang out some time? We might be able to do it again. O-or see a movie or something.”

Luka turned to her with a grin and said, “I’d like that.” With that, her reserves ran out and Luka shut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need a reference for what Luka was doing while singing (and where I got the lyrics), check the Dreamy Theatre PV for RIP=RELEASE. And just so you all know... this is only the beginning. *evil grin*


	7. On the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku has kept true to her promise, making sure Luka has a friend. After a depressing encounter with Master, Meiko and Rin decide to show Luka what 'fun' is.

Over the next few weeks, Miku spent any free time she had away from the studio with Luka. Since the pinkette was usually cleaning, Miku would accept a task within the same room so that the pair could hold a conversation without being on opposite ends of the house. When the cleaning was done (in half the usual time for obvious reasons), Miku would accompany Luka back to the latter’s bedroom where they would either continue talking or Luka would sing another of her many songs for Miku.

It still surprised the greenette how many songs Luka had written and the number was increasing. There were at least three quarters of the same number Miku had out and the aquamarine-haired girl had only been created a year before Luka herself. As it stood, the number of songs nearly doubled when the pair put their heads together to come up with songs either for each other or for them to sing together.

It baffled the other members of the household how the pair had grown so close so quickly. Meiko watched them interact and, whenever her two friends would come over, she would ask them about it as well. Lily was intrigued by how brightly Luka smiled when Miku was with her. Haku had a curious glint in her own gaze at the obvious change in their pink-haired companion.

The twins were confused as to why Miku would be helping Luka clean instead of playing or dancing or bouncing as she normally would be. Both had an idea as to what could be causing it and even took bets, but said nothing about it to the two women of their attention.

Kaito was appalled that Miku would sink so low as to begin cleaning to appease the pink-haired menace. In his mind, Luka was beneath him in status since she wasn’t a performer and for Miku--the most popular of Master’s creations--to help Luka with the chores was something that Kaito couldn’t wrap his mind around. After all, why would anyone enjoy cleaning?

After cleaning the house one morning, Miku suggested something new to Luka. “Do you want to sing with me?”

The pinkette started in surprise, turning to her companion thoughtfully. “We do have a few duets we could sing together.” she conceded with a smile. “Why don’t you pick one?”

Miku rifled through the stacks of duets they had written and came out with one in particular. She quirked an eyebrow in confusion as she turned to Luka. “ _Distorted Princess_?” she read.

Luka’s face erupted into a blush. “I-I wrote that one before we began hanging out.”

“It looks like fun.” Miku told her. “And after it, we can sing the one I wrote,  _Catastroph e_.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Luka murmured, breathing a soft sigh of relief as she walked over to the computer. “Do you know which lines you’re singing?”

“I’ll sing the first and third lines and you the second and fourth, we can sing the chorus together. How’s that?”

Luka nodded as she pressed the button for the correct music file and moved back to Miku. The greenette had picked up the stereo remote and waited for her friend to be in position.

“Alright, ready?” Miku grinned as she and Luka stood together.

“Ready.” Luka beamed, getting into position.

Miku hit a button on the remote and the stereo began playing the song. As the opening beats began, the pair heard the voiceover start. “ _We don’t have enough data to call it alcohol abuse. We have no way of knowing, um, if these are the only two incidents…_ ”

Grinning, the pair began the proper dance moves in order to keep up with the music and recognize their cues. Miku started the song off while Luka did every third and fourth beat lines.

“ _Mou kimi nante dai kirai_ ”

“ _Suki da yo nante sunao ni ienakute_ ”

Miku could feel Luka’s mood lifting just from singing along with someone, even if she had yet to get a concert. _She must have been so lonely._ Miku mused, waiting for her pink-haired companion to finish her line before they both jumped into the chorus.

“ _Suki de suki de tamannai noni_ ”

Slowly Luka let herself relax further until she was just as into the song as Miku was, the pair giving it their all in the last few seconds of music. When they were certain nothing else would come on, Miku pressed the remote to stop the next song from playing and turned to Luka with a grin on her face.

“That was amazing!” she shouted happily.

“Y-you really think so?” Luka asked shyly.

“Of course!” Miku cheered, throwing her arms around the taller woman. “Your range is almost better than mine, it’s amazing. I can’t wait to keep helping you. By the time you get to Master, you’ll sound even better than me!”

“Thank you for thinking so, Miku.” Luka sighed. “But I doubt it. He wouldn’t let me sing for a reason. There must be something wrong with me if he won’t let me even go to the recording studios.”

Miku placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder and looked up into the saddened sky blue eyes. Teal eyes shined up at the pinkette calmly. “There’s _nothing_ wrong with you, Luka.” she cooed. “Master’s just got a lot on his mind. Once you’re ready to show him, I’ll skip my schedule so we can perform for him and the rest of the family. That will show them you’re one of us.”

Luka smiled softly. “Thank you, Miku. That makes me feel a little better.”

“Good.” the tealette chirped. “Wanna try another one?”

“Let’s do it!” Luka chuckled.

The next day, Luka and Miku were cleaning the living room as the others watched TV on the couch. Luka swept the floor while Miku cleaned the inside of the windows. Kaito kept throwing them both looks of disdain while Meiko stared at them bemusedly and the twins cheered for whatever was on the screen.

Just as the pair were finishing up their respective jobs and Luka was putting the broom away, Master walked into the room with a sheet of paper in his hands. He glanced up when he heard Miku say something to Luka and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 **Miku, you’re due at the recording studio in forty minutes.** Master reminded her. **And before that, you still have to set up for your next music video.**

“I know, Master.” Miku chirped. “Let me just dust the shelves!”

 **Luka can do that, Miku. You really can’t be late.** It went unnoticed by the majority of the room, but Meiko and Miku both saw Luka stop in her tracks, her hopeful gaze turning into one of shock before melting away into despair. The light in her eyes dimmed slightly as she forced her face into a neutral expression when Master turned to her.

“Of course I can.” the pinkette said softly, her voice not even wavering. “Go on, Miku. You’re really busy. Let me take care of it.”

Miku frowned slightly, glancing between Master and her heartbroken friend. Bounding to the pink-haired woman, she wrapped her in a hug, giving her a tight squeeze before hurrying out the door. Master nodded and turned, making for his study. Meiko cocked her head when she noticed that Luka didn’t bother going after him as she normally would have. The pinkette simply lowered her head and began dusting the shelves quietly.

“I can’t believe Miku was actually willing to put off recording for cleaning.” Kaito sniffed, casting a contemptuous glance to Luka. “How ridiculous is that?”

Meiko cast a glare in his direction before standing and moving to Luka’s side. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she made the pinkette stop and turn to face her. “Hey, leave that. I’ll take care of cleaning for the day. You go out and have some fun.”

Luka shook her head with a sigh and turned back to the shelves. “I don’t know how to have fun, Meiko. All I know is what I was _programmed_ to do.” The second part came out bitterly and a hint of anger flashed across the porcelain face before clearing once more.

Meiko placed her hand over Luka’s, forcefully stopping her from dusting. “Then go out and learn. The only thing we need you back for is dinner. I’ll take care of this today. And if need be, I’ll put the others to work.” Luka still seemed reluctant. “I promise I won’t let the house burn down… or flood… while you’re away. You deserve a break.”

The pinkette inhaled deeply and nodded, sending the brunette a soft smile before heading up the stairs. She grabbed a coat and a pair of sunglasses for her eyes before heading for the door.

“Whoa! You can’t head out in that!” Len shouted.

Luka paused, glancing down to her black and gold top and skirt. “Why not? I’m not showing too much, am I?”

“No!” Rin replied, hopping up and dragging her back up to her room. “That’s your stage outfit. Master designed it specifically for being onstage or lounging around the house. You can’t go out in it!”

“But Rin!” Luka tried to explain. “I don’t-.” Rin threw open her closet to find it completely empty. “-have anything else to wear.”

“Oh.” The blonde’s face fell when she noticed that. “That’s… why you’re always in the same clothes…”

“We don’t emit odor, so I don’t really have to wash it…” the pinkette murmured, shifting uneasily.

Rin took her hand and led her back down the stairs. “Meiko!” the blonde shouted. “We’ve got a situation!”

“What is it this time?” the brunette sighed.

“Let Len and Kaito do the cleaning.” Rin ordered. “We need to take Luka shopping for clothes.”

“She doesn’t have any clean?” Meiko asked.

“She doesn’t have any, period.” Rin said flatly.

“Oh.” Meiko glanced between Luka and Rin. “Oh, that’s not good. Come on. Let’s get changed so we can go. Len! Whatever you need help with, have Kaito do it. And use any means necessary to get this house spotless!”

“Got it!” Len grinned, saluting and going off to assess what needed to be done. Meiko and Rin made Luka wait in the living room while they went to change. The room was silent as Luka shifted on the spot, wondering what was happening.

“You’re quite a bit of trouble.” Luka turned to the azulette with a raised eyebrow. “Having everyone worry over something as simple as this. You’re a real attention-seeker if you have to have an excuse like this just for us to pay attention to you. And a big bonus is that you’re shirking your work as well.”

“As if you do anything besides sit on the couch and eat ice cream all day?” Luka scoffed. “I see you, Kaito. I see everything you do. I see you attempt to write a song and come out with a few lines. I see you try to play a beat and only produce screeching notes. Your inspiration’s shot, even though you’re hiding it well from the others. What you don’t realize is that none of you can hide from me. I see, hear and feel everything that happens in this house because I never leave. You may want to think about that the next time you’re up late in your room with your dessert cookbooks.”

Kaito stood furiously, storming so that he was nose to nose with Luka. She stared into his eyes, daring him to do something. Kaito had expected her to back down, so he was unsure of how to proceed with this. Fortunately, Meiko and Rin descended the stairs about that time.

“Watch it!” the azulette snarled. “I can make your life hell.”

“You can’t make it much worse, Brainfreeze.” Luka smirked.

Kaito huffed and swept up the stairs as Rin bounced over to the pinkette. “Ready to go?” she asked excitedly.

“Sure.” Luka shrugged, following Meiko out the door. The trio climbed into the brunette’s Nissan and Meiko revved the engine, heading into the city. On the way, Rin told Luka about the many different types of clothes stores sold and the pinkette’s curiosity was piqued. She asked several questions about color and size, keeping Rin occupied all the way until Meiko found a parking spot and stopped the car.

“Let’s go, ladies.” Meiko smirked, donning sunglasses and leading the way. Luka and Rin did the same, the pink-haired Vocaloid looking around in wonder of her surroundings.

“What is this place?” she asked breathlessly, observing the many vendors out in the aisles.

“This?” Meiko cocked her head. “This is a mall. They sell clothes, food, jewelry, sunglasses, toys… anything you can think of, they sell it.”

“What a wonderful place.” Luka whispered, never having seen this many people except on Black Friday at the grocery store. There were so many different vendors and shops and hallways. Slowly walking forward, she stopped beside Meiko, who was standing in front of a large map.

“Alright, Luka,” Meiko grinned. “Pick a store.”

Luka found that the large map had all of the shops on it and cocked her head, surveying it for a moment.

“What about this one?” she suggested, pointing to a store along the next hallway. “Victoria is a pretty name. I’m sure her store probably has nice clothes.”

Meiko sniggered as Rin blushed and they both led their pink-haired friend to the next hall, stopping in front of ‘Victoria’s Secret’. Luka stepped inside and looked around, assessing the many displays around her. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Luka moved to a two-piece and held it up to Meiko.

“What’s this on the top?” she asked slowly.

“You’ve never seen a bra?” the brunette gasped.

“Do you wear them?” Luka replied.

“No.” Meiko shrugged. “I like flaunting my assets. But doesn’t Rin?”

“I’m too small to wear _anything_.” the blonde huffed, crossing her arms. “But don’t you wear one, Luka?”

Pink hair whirled in the air as Luka shook her head. “Am I supposed to?”

“Technically, yes.” Meiko responded, moving closer and taking Luka’s hand. “Come on, let’s go get you measured so we know what size to get.”

“Measured?” her companion asked.

“So we know how big your waist and chest are.” the brunette explained calmly, flagging down a store attendant.

 **How may I help you ladies?** the attendant asked politely, smiling at them brightly.

“We were wondering if you could get our friend measured.” Meiko told her, patting Luka’s shoulder. “She’s been sheltered her whole life, has no idea what a bra or underwear is and she’s new to all of this.”

The attendant suddenly blushed as she observed Luka’s attire. **B-but isn’t sh-she wearing underwear b-beneath her sk-irt?**

Meiko looked to Luka who stared back in confusion, causing the brunette to blush as well. “Apparently not.”

 **R-right this way, Miss.** the attendant breathed. **My name is Harmony and I will be assisting you today. Which would you like to get measured first, your chest or your waist?**

“Waist!” Rin and Meiko shouted together, glancing around the store to be certain no pervs had been listening in on their conversation and were trying to get a glimpse of Luka.

 **Very well.** Harmony took out a measuring tape and wrapped it around Luka’s waist before doing the same with her hips. **Waist is sixteen inches and hips are twenty-six inches.** She stated, pulling the tape back.

Meiko’s jaw dropped incredulously as Harmony wrote down the numbers on a small slip of paper. “You’re butt is bigger than mine?” she hissed, beginning to pout. “That’s so not fair!”

“How do you think I feel?” Rin snorted.

Harmony had gone back to measuring Luka around her pelvic area and stared at the number appreciatively. **Pelvic area is thirty inches, meaning you will need a size medium in women’s underwear.**

Meiko threw her hands in the air, pout prominent on both her lips and Rin’s. “Definitely bigger than me.” the brunette muttered.

 **Would you like to go pick a few pairs out before measuring your breast size?** Harmony was fighting the blush burning on her cheeks as she forced herself to look away from this strange woman’s amazing body.

“Sure.” Luka nodded, following the attendant to a section marked for women of her size. She glanced around at the assortment and cocked her head at some of them.

“Want some help picking things out?” Rin asked excitedly.

“I think I need it.” Luka sighed, eyeing a teal set appreciatively and picking them off the rack. “How about these?” she asked softly, holding them out to her friends.

Meiko smirked at her and nodded. “I think those would look nice. And I think this red pair will be perfect for you as well.”

“And this black pair too.” Rin chirped, handing them to her friend.

Luka cocked her head in confusion so Meiko spoke up. “These are the colors we think you’d look best in. Though, you seem to have your eye out for teal these days.” She gave her friend a wink that made Luka blush. “Pick out a few more pairs and bring them to us. Rin and I will be in the bra section estimating which size you’ll be.”

“A-alright.” Luka turned back to the underwear section and perused the choices for those three colors. She chose two more sets of each and picked out a white pair because of the small ruffles around the edges.

Moving over to the section for bras, she found Meiko and Rin fighting over which set to choose. Rin held a bright red bra with black lace lining the edges while Meiko held up a black bra with white fringe around the outside.

“Um…” Luka stepped in to halt their argument as she presented the underwear she had decided on.

“Great!” Rin cheered, presenting a basket for her to put them in. “Let’s go get you measured so we can find you some bras!”

“You both had wonderful choices…” Luka murmured with a shrug, eyeing the two bras the pair had been fighting over.

“Then we’ll get both once we find out your size.” Meiko declared, taking the choices Luka had brought with her and putting them in Rin’s basket before leading her companions back to Harmony. The attendant stood at attention upon spotting them.

“We’re ready to get her measured.” Rin chirped, basket swinging at her side.

 **Of course.** Harmony took out her measuring tape and began calculating Luka’s size as Meiko and Rin looked on in anticipation. Luka simply hoped her blush wasn’t too bright.

 **Ah.** Harmony’s own blush deepened just slightly as she cleared her throat. **Right this way. You’re a size 32F.**

“What!” Meiko exclaimed. “How? I’m a 38E!”

“Maybe Master wanted to create the perfect figure?” Rin teased. Luka froze at the mention of Master and her eyes turned red for half a second. Her companions paused to stare at her for a moment in concern. After a few short moments, Luka seemed to calm, but her mood did seem a bit lower than it had been a few minutes ago.

“I think Master’s a sore subject for now.” Meiko whispered to Rin. “Let’s not mention him for a while.”

“You got it!” the blonde agreed.

The trio spent quite a bit of time in the bra section as they argued over what Luka should wear, while the pinkette herself picked out her own choices and held them up to model for a furiously blushing Harmony. Finally, Luka had plenty of underclothes to choose from and the three Vocaloids left the store, Luka somehow managing to get Harmony’s number as she did. Her confusion was only met with Rin and Meiko laughing and leading her out the store as Meiko threw a thumbs-up to the flustered assistant.

“Alright, now we have to find you some actual clothes to wear.” Meiko glanced around and smiled, tugging Luka over to a store marked Aeropostale. “This one should sell clothes that might be your style. If not, we’ll head over to somewhere else.”

For the rest of the day, Luka was made to try on outfit after outfit as Rin and Meiko used her as their own life-sized doll. She tried on several different dresses and skirts, matching pants and shirts and even choosing a necklace or pair of sunglasses. Luka felt freer than she ever had, just being out of the house and shopping for herself for once. And Meiko and Rin had to admit that they had never seen her smile that big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to anyone reading this who works at Victoria's secret or any other retail. I do not know how clothing sizes work or how they are measured and only vaguely remember what was said when I got measured for a pushup bra needed for a specific outfit a year ago. So, most of this (like how I do a lot of things of its nature) is coming straight from nowhere.


	8. Assertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's attempt to get Luka into trouble backfires. Luka finds the strength she needs from it, but will Master finally let her do as she wishes?

The days following the impromptu shopping spree, Miku always found Luka in a different outfit and sporting a smile. The pinkette grinned at her as she passed on her way to the studio and even offered to make her something to take with her, something Meiko noticed she never did with the rest of them.

However, there were also times when Miku found Luka casting glares at Kaito. These times, a frown would be marring her beautiful face and her eyes were a slightly disturbing shade of purple. The greenette wondered what all that was about, but decided to put it out of her mind.

A week or two after the shopping spree, Master walked down the stairs with Kaito on his trail. Master looked troubled and his expression was stern. This only happened when a Vocaloid was in trouble, so the others were nervous of what could have happened. Kaito, in comparison, was sporting a large smirk that turned into a vicious grin as his eyes landed on Luka.

Miku and Luka instantly knew something was up once they saw that smile and everyone turned to Master as he stepped forward. The twins walked out of the kitchen to hear their creator speak, just in case it had to do with them and Meiko set down her first bottle of sake for the day so she could listen.

 **Luka, Kaito tells me that you took one of his songs.** Master raised an eyebrow at the shocked pinkette.

A sharp retort was on her tongue, but Luka quickly quelled it, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t take anything of Kaito’s, Master.” she replied calmly, looking into his eyes.

 **Then you wouldn’t mind me searching your song collection?** he inquired loftily.

None were prepared for Luka’s face to light up and it warmed Miku’s heart to see her friend so happy. “I would love for you to!” she all but squealed, grabbing Miku’s hand and gesturing for them all to follow her.

Bounding up to her room, Luka flew across to her desk and brought out the large stack Miku had searched through. Laying it down on her bed, Luka all but bounced excitedly as Master and the others stared at the stack in surprise.

“These are all yours?” Rin asked, stunned.

Luka nodded with a grin, eyes shining happily. Meiko stared at her oddly and glanced to Miku, comparing the behavior of the two women. Luka was acting like Miku on a normal day. It was slightly unsettling _how_ excited the pinkette was for them to see her collection.

Master held out his hand and allowed Kaito to rifle through the stack on the bed. Miku kept a close eye on the blunette, being sure _he_ didn’t take any of _Luka’s_ songs. The twins and Meiko took parts of the stack as well, looking through the songs Kaito set aside. Their eyes widened even further when they saw the music and all of them wondered what Luka’s voice sounded like.

“This one!” Kaito shouted, waving a few of the sheets over his head. “This one is mine!”

All glanced at the sheet to see the title _No Logic_ written across the top in Luka’s curvaceous handwriting. Meiko and the twins raised an eyebrow at the azulette while Miku outright glared at him. Master glanced to the paper in confusion, noticing the notes were all wrong for Kaito’s voice and the handwriting was nowhere near as messy.

“That one’s Luka’s.” Miku snapped, storming over and snatching it.

“How would you know?” Kaito growled, reaching for the papers.

“Because she’s been working on it recently.” Miku smirked, holding the sheets out of his reach. “I helped her pick out some of the lyrics for it.”

Kaito’s eyes widened in shock before his cheeks stained red. Master shook his head in disappointment. **Kaito, if you wanted to head to the recording studio, all you had to do was tell me and I would have added you to the schedule.**

The azulette perked up at that as the black-haired man left the room with a sigh. He grinned triumphantly at the others in the room and smirked at Luka’s crestfallen expression. Meiko and the twins were also glaring at him now, but he simply shrugged and sauntered from the room.

“Don’t mind him, Luka.” Meiko told her softly, noticing the saddened expression the pinkette wore. “He’s just being his bratty self and trying to establish dominance. Don’t let him.”

“I won’t.” Luka murmured, lifting her head and setting her jaw. “And there’s only one way to show Kaito I’m as good as he is.”

“What’s that?” Len asked curiously.

“I’m going to go have a talk with Master.” the pink-haired woman replied, striding out into the hall.

“Master?” Luka called, descending the stairs after her creator. Making her way down the stairs, Luka glanced to the living room, but found no sign of her Master and so went looking for him.

 **Yes, Luka?** Master asked, pouring himself a glass of water and making his way back into the living room.

“I-I…” Luka took a deep breath. “I was wondering if I could go to the studio soon. To record some of my songs alongside Miku and the others.”

 **Sometime soon?** the black-haired man inquired.

“W-well, certainly, but I was hoping I could go tomorrow. Miku could teach me what I needed to know…”

 **What brought this on all of the sudden?** Master asked, taking another gulp of water.

“It’s just that I’ve waited so long and I really want to head to the studio with the others.” Luka gazed up at Master hopefully, eyes shining bright with the thought that she may finally get what she wanted.

Master sighed as he sipped his water. **Luka, I can’t schedule you in right now. The scheduling is too hectic. Perhaps some other time.**

“But when will some other time come?” Luka demanded. “I want to go to the recording studio now, Master!”

 **You will go when I deem it necessary for you to go and that’s final!** Master snapped, eyes narrowed. **As I see it, at this rate, you may never be prepared to go, as horrible as you are at listening to me.**

Miku and the others watched Luka take a step back in shock, the light in her eyes flickering. The pinkette looked heartbroken that her creator was denying her the one thing she had been made for. Miku stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder gently.

“Master?” the greenette murmured. “Maybe Luka can take one of my slots. I can always do it another time-.”

 **No.** Two black eyes landed on her sternly. **You’re in demand the most. You, the twins and Meiko have filled the schedule. There is no more room for anything else, Miku. Luka will simply have to wait patiently.**

“But it’s been seven months since she was created.” Miku pointed out.

 **Then I’m certain she can wait a bit longer.** Master huffed, turning and making his way back up the stairs to his study.

Miku watched him go in shock, wondering if that had actually happened. Turning to Luka, she found that the light in the pinkette’s eyes had gone out completely, leaving them as dark glassy pools in the pale expanse of her face. Miku frowned slightly, tapping her friend’s head a moment. Luka didn’t even respond; she simply turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

“Pfft.” Kaito snickered. “Who does she think she is, asking for time at the recording studio? It’s obvious Master doesn’t want her in the studio. I wouldn’t be surprised if he decided to uninstall her.”

“You’d go shortly after.” Miku snapped. “I noticed he didn’t mention you being on the schedule. You’re not producing as much, Kaito. If Luka gets uninstalled, Master will check the rest of us on our progress and once he sees you haven’t done anything since before Luka was created, you’ll be next.” She smirked wickedly at Kaito’s horrified expression. “If I were you, I would pray Luka didn’t get uninstalled.”


	9. Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito goes too far and Luka finally snaps.

For the next week, both Meiko and Miku observed their pink-haired family member’s behavior. Ever since the day Master had denied her a chance to go to the studio, Luka had changed completely from what they remember her being.

It used to be that Luka would go about her chores with a small smile on her face and she would do it in an almost cheerful manner. She would greet the others of the household, ask them how they’ve been and do her best to become more integrated with them despite their busy schedules.

However, now she was different.

Luka simply went about her chores in a mechanical manner. She did not smile, her eyes were not lit and she hardly spoke more than two words a day: ‘Dinner’s ready’. She barely even looked any of them in the eye and never wanted to be around them anymore.

It shouldn’t have worried any normal person much, considering the Vocaloids were in reality android on the inside. However, it worried the other two older female Vocaloids in the house. They remembered how lively Luka had been in the beginning. To see her going about her routine with almost robotic diligence was disconcerting to the pair.

Meiko wondered if it had anything to do with the things Master had said. Surely he didn’t mean them, though. He had been angry and had simply said them in the heat of the moment, right? The brunette’s uncertainty about the question made her chest ache for the pink-haired woman.

Miku was saddened, as Luka wasn’t allowing anyone else in her bedroom, even Miku. The pinkette was rarely even seen by the rest of the household. She would purposefully cook breakfast while everyone was sleeping and put lunch in the microwave, cooking dinner when she knew no one would be around. She cleaned in a different part of the house so as not to be around them and once the house was clean and dinner served, she instantly disappeared behind her bedroom door.

Safe to say, Meiko and Miku were both significantly worried about her well-being.

“What are we going to do?” Miku asked the brunette one afternoon. “If she keeps going like this, she’ll never be allowed sing. Her voice will sound more robot than human.”

“We have to get her back to normal.” Meiko murmured. “I’m going to go make a call to Lily and Haku. We’re going to stop Luka from cleaning and make her go out and have some fun. She deserves it.”

Miku nodded and waited until dinnertime, since that was the only time she was ever able to find Luka for some reason. The day went by agonizingly slowly for the greenette and she breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Luka in the kitchen putting together some food. Spotting Rin and Len coming down the stairs, she motioned to them and pointed to the kitchen, receiving a nod from both.

Miku and the twins hopped into the kitchen as Luka put the dish in the oven to cook. The pinkette stood straight and made for the door, but Miku stopped her. Luka glanced down at her expectantly and the greenette asked, “Are you going to have dinner with us tonight, Luka?”

“I have cleaning to do, Miku.” the taller girl responded mechanically, continuing on her way. When she stepped from the kitchen, however, she was met with Meiko blocking her path.

“No you don’t!” the brunette told her sternly, gently pushing Luka back into the kitchen. “You are going to have dinner with us like a normal family. Leave the rest of the cleaning for tomorrow or some other day. Preferably some other day, since Haku and Lily want you to join us out tomorrow.”

“I don’t have time to leave the house.” Luka responded, still in her robotic manner. “There’s too much to do.”

“Then leave it for some other time.” Meiko repeated, ushering the pink-haired woman back into the kitchen. “You are going to have dinner with this family tonight and you are going out with me tomorrow.”

Luka sighed, knowing that she was unable to argue with the brown-haired woman for the moment. Both she and Meiko settled themselves at the table where the twins and Miku were already situated. The greenette sent her a beaming smile, but Luka simply returned it with a nod, causing the large teal eyes to turn sad.

The silence was tense as the twins attempted to figure out what was going on. Miku and Meiko were watching Luka closely, to the point that anyone else would be uncomfortable. Luka paid them no mind, staring at the table quietly and blanking out her surroundings.

Everyone jumped when the timer went off on the oven and Luka stood, moving to the stove, pulling out the dishes and allowing them to cool as she began making plates. She sliced the last of the bananas and oranges, setting them off to the side of two plates before grabbing the tuna dishes and spooning them out onto the plates.

Kaito came in and sat down as she did, glancing around at the four others at the table who were watching Luka with almost stalkerish intent. “What the hell has gotten into all of you?” he asked, everyone ignoring the question in favor of watching the pinkette walk over with their food.

“Tuna _again!_ ” Kaito groaned, thumping his head onto the table. “Didn’t we have that for lunch?”

“It’s the only thing left in the fridge until I can go shopping.” Luka grit out, setting a plate in front of Miku with a leek beside it. Kaito seemed to be the only one that could get any sort of emotional response from Luka and this only served to further worry Meiko and Miku, the former for the azulette’s safety and the latter for the pinkette’s emotional state.

“But I _hate_ tuna!” the arrogant man whined.

“Wait.” Meiko drew everyone’s attention. “If there’s only tuna left in the fridge while what we’ve been eating is all gone…” Concerned brown eyes glanced to the pinkette who was now picking at her food. “Luka, have you been eating regularly?”

“I haven’t been very hungry.” Luka shrugged. “Just not in the mood lately.”

“Wish you had been.” Kaito grumbled, moving the noodles around on his plate. “Then we wouldn’t be having _tuna_.”

It all happened so quickly.

Miku saw the light in Luka’s eyes come to life as her eyes flashed red and shouted for her to stop. Luka overturned the entire table and made a beeline for Kaito. Meiko jumped over to the twins to shield them from harm. Luka’s hands wrapped around Kaito’s neck and she lifted him into the air.

The greenette watched her friend strangle Kaito, her eyes filled with pure murderous rage as her lips formed a snarl. She had never seen Luka with such an expression on her face and it petrified her.

“How dare you!” Luka roared, her grip tightening on Kaito’s throat. “What gives you the right to say _anything_ , pretty boy?”

Kaito stared into the red eyes in terror, his hands gripping at his throat in an effort to get Luka to let him go, but it was no use. The pinkette was too far gone in her anger.

Miku turned at the sound of footsteps and found Master walking forward with a solemn expression on his face. As he advanced on Luka, she noticed a screwdriver in his hand and she cocked her head in confusion.

Master moved behind Luka and set to work.

The pinkette could feel Kaito’s struggling beginning to weaken and it gave her satisfaction to know that she was finally getting her way with something. Getting rid of this arrogant idiot might finally give her a chance to-.

Red eyes widened and switched back to blue as the power in her body was switched off. Letting out a slight sigh, Luka slumped to the ground, dropping a gasping Kaito as she did.

Everyone stared at the limp form of their newest family member, Meiko and the twins afraid that she was faking and would jump up and continue any moment and Miku worried that Luka was being thrown out after this.

“What the hell was that?” Kaito gasped, glaring at Luka’s body, which Master was now lifting into his arms.

Miku turned angry eyes on him and stormed forward, slapping the azulette across the cheek. All eyes switched to her and Kaito shuddered at the anger in the greenette’s eyes. Raising her leek, Miku brought it down repeatedly on Kaito’s head.

“Look what you did!” she shouted amidst Kaito screaming for help. “Look what you made her do! She was getting so much better and now you’ve ruined all her hard work!”

At a pause in the leek beating, Kaito looked up. “How is this _my_ fault?” he demanded. “ _She’s_ the one that went batshit!”

“Because you wouldn’t keep your big stupid mouth shut.” Miku stamped her foot, tears brimming her eyes. “You’re such an arrogant bastard all the time, Kaito! Now Luka’s going to be thrown out because you couldn’t eat tuna for _one stupid day!_ ”

“I shouldn’t have had to eat tuna!” Kaito snapped. “If she’d done her job and just bought more food earlier-!”

Now it was Miku’s turn to strangle the azulette. Shaking him furiously, the greenette felt tears trailing her cheeks. “ _It’s not her job!_ ” she cried, letting go so she could drop to her knees. Sobs filled the room as the others looked on awkwardly. “Luka’s supposed to be a singer just like the rest of us. Instead she’s always cooped up in the house. I was helping her get better! We were going to sing together for Master so he could see how good her voice was.”

No one knew what to do. Meiko wanted to comfort the greenette, but she was unsure of how considering what had just happened. Kaito was still fuming over being (in his mind) unjustly beaten. The twins were too terrified that Luka would somehow wake up and try again to even move. Master sighed and turned to his sobbing idol.

 **Miku, I’m not throwing her out.** Master reassured the hysterical girl. **I’m just putting her under for a bit of reprogramming, that’s all. It’s not healthy for her to harbor these feelings. Perhaps the reprogramming can get rid of these negative feelings and make her more open about her emotions.**

Miku felt herself sag in relief that he wasn’t getting rid of her friend and glared at Kaito for a moment before heading to her bedroom.

Kaito scoffed. “What a diva.”

This only earned him a slap to the back of the head from Meiko as she led the twins out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter or two is obviously going to have to happen without Luka, so get ready for two non-Luka chapters, guys!


	10. Temporarily Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is shut off for reprogramming and Miku's not taking it well.

The next day, Lily and Haku arrived, the blonde excited that her shut-in of a best friend was finally going to get out of the house with her. However, her mood dropped drastically when Meiko told her of Luka’s system shut down.

“Why?” she demanded, hands on her hips as she faced the brunette, anger bubbling in her eyes.

“Well, there was… an accident and Luka had to be turned off. Otherwise, we all could have gotten hurt.” Meiko tried to explain, scratching the back of her head nervously.

“She got turned off because of an accident?” Lily snapped. “I’m not buying that! Where’s Miku?”

“She hasn’t been out of her room since yesterday.” Meiko replied softly.

Lily’s eyes narrowed fractionally and she turned on her heel. “Where are you going?” Haku called.

“Back home.” the blonde spat. “The only reason I came today was because I wanted to show Luka a good time. I’ll return when she’s woken up from her reprogramming.”

Haku turned to Meiko with a sigh and cocked her head. “There’s something you aren’t telling us, isn’t there?” she inquired.

“I’m not sure how to tell you.” Meiko sighed.

The silverette placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder with a small smile. “Tell us when you think it’s time, alright?” Meiko nodded and Haku turned with a reassuring smile, heading after her blonde housemate.

Sighing, Meiko turned to glance at the house around her. It felt somewhat empty without Luka moving around doing her chores, but Meiko shrugged off the feeling and moved to the kitchen to grab a bottle of sake to drink while she worked on a new song.

The twins came rushing down the stairs with identical items in their hands. Meiko watched them curiously, noticing that the items looked oddly like firecrackers. Just as this thought registered in her mind, the objects took off, proving to be exactly what she’d thought. All three Vocaloids ducked as the large explosives whirled around the living room, spraying used gunpowder and bits of paper all over the place. When it had finally burnt out, Meiko turned unamused brown eyes on the two sheepish blondes before shaking her head.

“Sorry, Meiko!” they chorused.

“You just made Luka’s job even harder!” Meiko scolded them. “Now she’s got to…” Meiko trailed off, remembering that Luka couldn’t clean anything. At this revelation, her eyes narrowed and she pointed in the direction of the supply closet. “Never mind. Clean. Now.”

The twins sulked toward the closet to get the needed supplies while Meiko leaned against the wall.  _Okay._  she thought.  _This might take a bit of time to get used to._

Master was upstairs outside of Miku’s room, trying to get his diva to come out.

 **Miku, it’s not going to be for long.**  he sighed in exasperation.  **I just want Luka to be more open about what she’s feeling so that the negative emotions from before don’t return once the reprogramming is finished.**

“I don’t want to come out until Luka’s awake.” Miku called from inside, her voice indicating that she was pouting.

**Fine, but I will need you soon and I expect you to be at the meetings, understood?**

There was a soft sigh. “Yes, Master.”

Master nodded in acceptance, black hair flopping as he turned to head back into his study. Turning away from his computer, Master surveyed the large stainless steel table holding his sleeping creation. Cocking his head, he surveyed the serene expression upon the pinkette’s face and wondered if the reprogramming would really make her better.

 _Of course it will._  he told himself, shaking the thoughts away.

The next day, there was still no sign of Miku, so Meiko had Len take her a bowl of soup she had heated up in the microwave. The blonde boy nodded and carefully brought the bowl to Miku’s door. Raising his hand, he knocked three times and waited for an answer. When he received nothing in reply, he tried the knob. “Hey Miku?” Len called, beginning to enter. “I brought you some-ow!”

The leek fell again, slamming into his head this time. Three more sharp slaps with it had the blonde retreating back down the stairs, the soup spilled all over him. Rin glanced over and cocked her head. “I take it she wasn’t hungry?” she inquired slowly.

“Not hungry, but very violent.” her brother replied, rubbing his head in pain.

“Well, she  _was_  closest to Luka.” Rin murmured, tapping her chin. “It makes sense that she would be the most torn up about it.”

“Do you think they were… you know, together?” Len asked softly.

“I don’t think they were yet.” Rin replied with a grin. “Luka was still reserved and shy. I doubt she would have had the courage to tell Miku her feelings. But, since Master is reprogramming her to make her more open about how she feels, it’s only a matter of time.”

“I hope I’m there for it!” Len whisper-yelled.

“The look on Miku’s face is going to be priceless!” Rin agreed, slapping him a high five.

Meiko simply rolled her eyes at the antics of the twins and set out the soup for everyone, leaving Miku’s place empty as it was doubtful she would come down to eat.

A week later, Master called a meeting to discuss how things would go at the next concert. Miku reluctantly came out of her room to join the others in Master’s study. The black-haired man glanced around at them all a moment before beginning to go down the list.

 **As you all know, the next concert is to be Kaito and Meiko.**  The five Vocaloids nodded.  **Well, I’ve got a few ideas as to how that could happen. The twins aren't going to be attending this one.**  This caused Len to pout, but Rin simply shrugged it off. Meiko **could go up first with one of her newer songs, A Certain Night.**

Meiko grinned at that and Master returned it before continuing.

 **Then, she and Kaito could go one for Ai Kotoba.**  All glanced to the bluenette eating ice cream and he nodded as he shoved another bite in his mouth.

**After that happens, Miku will go on with Kaito for Cantarella-.**

“No.” All eyes turned to the greenette in surprise.

 **What do you mean, Miku?**  Master inquired, shocked.

“I want Luka to sing with me.” Miku stated, looking directly into the black eyes.

“Luka!” the twins gasped.

“She tried to  _kill_  Kaito!” Meiko shouted. “She’s insane! You can’t take her onstage with you!”

 **I’m sorry, Miku, but Meiko’s right.**  Master told her.  **Luka isn’t stable enough to go out in front of crowds. She needs to stay under for a bit longer.**

Miku nodded and stood. “Then I’m not singing.” she said, heading for the door. “I’m not singing until Luka gets a chance to sing.”

 **Miku, you can’t speak to me that way!**  Master thundered. He wasn’t prepared for the green-haired powerhouse to whirl on him.

“I can when you ignore your own creations for months on end without explanation!” she shouted. “I’m not going to do another concert when Luka hasn’t had even a chance to  _record_  anything! Would it be too dangerous to let her record her songs? There aren’t that many people in the studio on Sundays. Since you’re  _so_  certain of how unstable she is, why not let her do it then?”

 **Miku, we must be certain her reprogramming is complete before letting her wake up.**  Master told her as calmly as he could.

“Then until you wake her up, I’m not coming out of my room.” With that, she dashed up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom, locking it just in case and laying back on her bed.

Master stared after her in utter shock.  **She… defied me?**  he whispered, disbelievingly. What had happened to his perfect Miku? She used to be completely obedient, compliant, docile. But now, she was irritable, moody and defied orders every chance she got.  _Surely, she’s not going through a rebellious phase?_  he wondered worriedly.  _That would not bode well considering she may never come out of it._

Sighing, Master looked to his other four creations and said,  **This meeting is postponed until further notice. I have to get Miku’s cooperation. You are all dismissed for the afternoon.**

“Yes, Master.” they all chorused before heading for other areas of the house.

Master sat back in front of his main computer console with a sigh. Glancing over to Luka’s motionless body, he stood and moved to her side. Brushing the bright pink locks, he gazed at her calm face and wondered how she was feeling. The reprogramming process for a Vocaloid took days to finish, as the files are usually pretty big. Master hoped this would help Luka. It would be sad to uninstall something like her.


	11. Awoken But Not Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is awoken from her reprogramming, but something is off...

Days had passed and Miku still refused to come out of her room. Master was thinking himself in circles trying to solve the problem. Because Luka was such a large file, it would take a day or two more before she would be finished reprogramming. If Master waited that out, then Miku would leave her room and come to see Luka.

 _I hope she does, anyway._ he sighed to himself. _I can’t keep postponing her appointments at the studio. The crew is getting impatient to see her again._

A sudden beeping over near Luka alerted him to something different in the program and Master stood, making his way over to the console to see what was happening. Black eyes widened in shock as he observed what was happening. Apparently, Luka’s reprogramming had sped up and she would be done within the next hour or so.

 _How did that happen?_ Master wondered in bemusement. _Perhaps they’re just cache files that can be dealt with quickly? Are they really that small though?_

Making his way out of the study, Master strode down the stairs, finding Meiko and the twins in the kitchen trying to cook something to eat. **Meiko.** He called, gaining the attention of all three. **Rin, Len, do you all want to come with me? Luka is about to wake up soon.**

“Really?” the twins cheered in relief.

“Thank goodness.” Meiko sighed, slumping gratefully. “An actual cook.”

Master chuckled as he led the trio back up to his study where the computer was flashing in the nineties. The reprogramming would be complete soon. Waiting in anticipation, the quartet watched the bar reach full and turn green, a large one hundred flashing over it.

Master smiled and opened Luka’s back, grabbing his screwdriver so that he could tighten the necessary cogs to turn her back on. One the gears were going again, Master took a step back and the other three Vocaloids milled about nervously, wondering if it had worked. Slowly, the light behind the blue eyes flickered before turning on full force and Luka sat up, glancing around at them as she held her head.

 **Luka, how are you feeling?** Master smiled, but Luka turned her head away, frowning.

“I want to be uninstalled.” she huffed.

“What?” Meiko gasped, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Why would you ever want that?” Len exclaimed.

Luka glared at them all and crossed her arms. “Because I don’t want to be a maid anymore. I’m tired of being conned into thinking I’m going to go out on stage or head to the recording studio when in actuality, I’m just going to be stuck cleaning up after everyone else and taking care of people who were _just fine_ before I came along. If that’s all that awaits me whenever I wake up, I would rather _not_ wake up.”

“Luka, Miku wants you to stay.” Rin murmured. “She hasn’t been out of her room since you were turned off. She won’t even go to the studio to record.”

Something flashed in Luka’s eyes. “She… she hasn’t been out since I was turned off?”

“Pretty much.” Len grumbled. “As many times as I’ve been hit with a leek for trying to give her some food, I should know.”

Luka smiled and jumped from the bed, striding toward the stairs. On her way, she spotted Kaito and threw him down the stairs. He landed on his back as she continued on down the second floor hallway.

The others rushed to Kaito as he slowly picked himself up. “I thought she was getting reprogrammed.” he coughed.

 **I don’t understand.** Master groaned. **The reprogramming was supposed to get rid of these feelings. They only seem to have gotten stronger-.**

A scream from upstairs caused them all to freeze. Another one shot them into action. Racing up the stairs in an attempt to save Miku, the group stopped at the door, puzzled by what they found in the green-haired diva’s room.

Luka had Miku pinned to the bed, hands at her sides. Miku was squirming around underneath the pinkette, tears streaming down her face as she fought to catch her breath.

“Luka!” Miku shrieked, more laughter rising from her lips. “S-stop!”

“You missed me.” the pink-haired girl purred happily, blue eyes shining.

“Of course I did, Lubaka!” Miku snickered as Luka finally gave her a rest. “I was worried that Master would decide never to wake you up.”

Luka threw her arms around Miku’s neck and snuggled against her, Miku’s face pressed against her chest. A blush rose on the greenette’s face as Kaito and Len felt synthetic blood dripping from their noses.

“I love you too, Miku.” Luka murmured, ignoring their audience.

Len and Rin slapped high fives as Meiko smiled at the pair of them. Miku’s eyes widened as she pulled back, staring at Luka in shock. “You… you love me?”

“Of course.” Luka purred, laying backwards and pulling Miku down onto her chest. “I’ve loved you ever since I heard your voice for the first time. It was right before Master woke me up. I heard you talking to him. It was the very first voice to ever register in my program and I’ll never forget it.” She nuzzled the soft aquamarine hair affectionately.

Miku’s face split into a beaming smile and she snuggled into Luka’s chest. Master cocked his head at the pair and turned to find the twins making strange faces at the two women on the bed. Meiko grabbed them each by the ear and began tugging them away. Kaito watched Miku and Luka for a moment longer before shrugging and making his way to his bedroom. Master smiled and looked back to his newly reawakened Vocaloid. Everything was right again.

Clearing his throat as he moved forward, Master crossed his arms and gave Miku a stern look. **We still need to talk about your role in Meiko and Kaito’s concert.** he said, watching Miku blush.

“I suppose I could go out with Kaito for a few songs.” the greenette sighed. Instantly, there was a low growl from Luka and she held the smaller girl close. Miku and Master looked to the pinkette to find her gazing down at Miku possessively.

“I don’t want Brainfreeze touching you.” she snarled, blue eyes boring into blue-green.

“Don’t worry, Luka.” Miku soothed her, stroking her cheek. “It’s only for the concert. Then he won’t be able to touch me for months. I promise.”

Glancing to Master, Luka inquired, “When’s the concert again, Master?”

 **Two weeks, Luka.** the black-haired man replied calmly.

Luka nodded. “After two weeks, I don’t want to see him near you. Or I’ll break his hand off so badly, it will take Master three hours to fix it.”

Miku giggled softly and pecked her cheek, snuggling into her. Master seemed a bit perturbed by what had just been stated, but shrugged it off and turned to head back to his study, happy that the reprogramming seemed to be doing its job, even if it was a bit off.


	12. No Longer the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is adjusting to Luka after the reprogramming. Whereas Miku and Lily couldn't be happier, something seems off about Luka when she's around the other Vocaloids of the household.

It seemed everything was back to normal now. The other Vocaloids went about their usual business as Luka made breakfast the next day, her usual smile clear on her face. Miku and Meiko shared a glance and decided that it would be best to keep a close eye on her to be sure the reprogramming went as planned. So far, nothing seemed to be wrong, so Miku made her way to the studio while Meiko and the twins went for a walk.

Luka and Kaito were left at the house alone, but because of the reprogramming, the duo didn’t really care about it. Kaito spent his time in his bedroom, trying to think of something new to produce since Miku’s words from weeks before and Luka’s words from even before those were still smarting his ego. He wanted to prove that he actually could write something. So, there he sat, at his desk in his room as he slowly put together lyric after lyric.

After a while, he heard the twins and Meiko return and decided that he deserved a break. A bit of ice cream would clear up his writer’s block. With that in mind, Kaito made his way down the stairs and in the direction of the kitchen. However, he came to a halt when he noticed exactly what had happened to the floor.

Kaito stared at the muddy prints the twins had tracked into the house. He was none too eager to even step near them and glanced around. Spotting his target, blue eyes narrowed angrily to see that she wasn’t even attempting to clean the mess the two blondes had left behind. Instead, she was eating tuna on the couch as if there wasn’t a care in the world.

Kaito stormed over to the pinkette eating tuna on the couch. “What do you think you’re doing?” he snapped.

Luka was unphased by his anger and took another bite of tuna. “The same thing you do on a daily basis, except with tuna instead of ice cream.”

“I don’t just laze about every day!” the azulette roared.

“Prove it.” Luka responded, chomping on another bite. “Clean something.”

“I’m not going to do your job for you!” Kaito shouted, enraged by the woman’s nonchalance.

“It’s not my job to pick up after people who can do the cleaning themselves.” the pinkette shrugged. “If you’ve got a problem with the mess, do something about it. I’m sick of cleaning your filth every day. I mean, I still have to figure out how to get those stains out of your sheets.”

Kaito’s face burned red as a tomato and he lunged for the pink-haired woman. Luka stood to meet him and slammed her fist into his jaw. Kaito pushed to his feet and faced his opponent, hesitating when he saw the red in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Luka sneered, taunting him. “Thought I wouldn’t get upset? I’m still pissed at you, Brainfreeze. Never forget that. Never forget that no matter how angry you are, I will always be worse. Stay in your place.”

With that, she brushed past a slightly terrified Kaito and swept up the stairs, slamming her door.

For the rest of the day, none of the family members aside from Miku dared to get close to Luka, lest she snap at them in some manner or another. The twins were careful not to be too loud when she was napping and Meiko kept Kaito out of range, since the pinkette’s hands had an odd habit of twitching whenever he was within eyesight.

Roughly a week after Luka was woken up, there came a knock at the door. Miku, who had just been on her way upstairs, skipped to the door and opened it to find Lily standing there. “Hey, Princess.” the blonde grinned. “Is Luka awake yet? From the reprogramming thing?”

“Yup!” Miku chirped. “She’s been awake for a few days and getting her bearings back. I’ll call her down if you want.”

“That’d be great.” Lily chuckled.

“Luka!” Miku called up the stairs. “You have-!”

She was cut off by the pounding of feet as a pink blur flew down the stairs and swept her up. “You called?” the pinkette asked in a husky voice.

“Lily’s here for you.” Miku giggled. “I have a bit of writing to do, so I’ll let you two catch up.”

“Alright, love. Call if you need me.”

“I will.” the greenette replied before heading up the stairs as Luka turned to her best friend.

Lily cocked her head when she saw her friend. Luka was dressed in a white tank top with black shorts on. She was unused to seeing Luka in anything other than the stage outfit she was born in, so this came as a pleasant surprise to the blonde.

“Wow, Kalu.” Lily grinned. “You look really good. Have you been working out?”

“No more than Kaito.” Luka chuckled, allowing her best friend inside. “Except the exercises he does at night. Those, I could care less about.”

“Does he really use dessert books?” Lily asked, nose wrinkling in slight disgust.

“Yeah.” Luka’s eyes narrowed mischievously. “He got really upset with me a few days ago. He wanted me to clean, so I cleaned his room and hid all of his dessert books on the top shelf of his closet. He was hysterical for hours.”

Lily smirked at her friend. “I think I like you even more after this reprogramming thing. What caused that, anyway?”

Luka’s face fell. “I kind of… snapped. Kaito was being his usual asshole self and, after everything Master had said to me days before it happened, I was already on edge. So, to hear him speak to me in a condescending manner just kind of sparked something inside of me.”

Lily pulled the pinkette into a hug and sat them down on the couch. “What did you do, Kalu?”

“I tried to strangle him.” Luka whispered.

“That’s it?” Lily snickered. “With the way everyone was acting, I would have thought you tried stabbing him or cooking him or something. Everyone was so torn up over that? You strangling him wouldn’t even have killed him and it’s not like we bruise.”

“But now Master will never consider me going to the studio. He thinks the reprogramming didn’t work.”

“Well, technically it did. You’re more open about your feelings.”

“But the feelings I’m open about were supposed to disappear.” Luka snorted. “He wanted to make me into a good little robot.”

“I like you this way.” Lily shrugged, stroking the sakura locks soothingly. “I think this is the most carefree you’ve been since we met.”

Luka laughed softly and was about to reply when a shiver slid down her spine. Turning, she grinned brightly at the sight of Miku standing at the bottom of the stairs. Without a moment’s hesitation, she exploded from Lily’s lap and engulfed the greenette in a hug.

“You’re finished already?” she asked.

“I just had to write down some lyrics that popped into my head, that’s all.” Miku told her.

Luka nodded and lifted Miku into her arms, carrying her back to the couch and settling down with the smaller girl on her lap. Miku turned to the blonde that tended to get Luka to open up whenever she couldn’t.

“How was she, Lily?”

“Depressed because of the accident with Freezerbrain. She thinks Master won’t allow her to go to the studio at all now.” Both shot dirty looks in the direction of the kitchen, where Kaito was digging around for ice cream.

“If Master won’t let Luka sing, then I’m going to go on strike and stop singing too.” Miku huffed.

“Haku, Neru, Dell, Gakupo, Gumi and I would be right there with you.” Lily agreed, shooting an encouraging smile at her best friend, who was glaring at the blue menace in the kitchen. Luka’s hand had begun twitching and Lily knew that, with her feelings of hatred toward Kaito intensified, she would be on him in a moment.

Hey!” she called to the pinkette. “Check out the cute girl on your lap.”

Instantly, Luka’s focus switched back to Miku and she began showering the greenette with affection. Lily chuckled at the startled look on Miku’s face as Luka began petting her hair and asking her which song she would be working on next.

The blonde leaned back to listen to the superstar talk and smiled. _Luka’s feelings are more open now. That means Kalu’s more aggressive. If she wants something, then I’ll bet my Mazda she’ll do whatever possible to get it. She’s definitely better this way._

A few days later, Miku had to head to the studio and so Lily decided to keep her best friend company while the greenette was doing her job. Luka welcomed Lily into the house with a small smile, the pinkette still down about Miku’s departure. The blonde laughed at her expression and poked her in the chest.

“She’s only going to be gone a few hours.” Lily teased. “You’re like a lost puppy!”

“She’s even got the ridiculously large eyes to match.” Kaito snorted, moving to the couch. Luka whirled on him instantly, but Lily threw an arm around her shoulders and began leading her towards the stairs.

“At least she has nice-looking eyes.” the blonde said nonchalantly. “Yours are slightly off-center _and_ crooked. Talk about a lab reject.”

“Hey!” Kaito yelled, jumping to his feet in anger. He was unprepared for both women to turn on him, both sporting glowing red eyes and vicious smirks.

“Yes, Brainfreeze?” Luka inquired softly, her hand twitching almost violently now.

“Got something you want to say?” Lily asked in the same tone.

Kaito sat back on the couch with his arms crossed and grumbled, “Don’t make fun of my eyes.”

“Then don’t make fun of my best friend.” Lily snarled, turning so they could continue on their way. Heading to Luka’s room, the pair settled on the bed, the pinkette laying her head in the blonde’s lap. Lily began stroking the cherry blossom locks as she asked about Luka’s day.

“It’s been very boring.” Luka sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying the fingers in her hair. “Miku’s been gone since early morning, so I’ve been stuck at home with no one to talk to. Meiko’s out with Haku again and the twins went to the park to perform for any little kids that came by.”

“So it’s just you and Freezerbrain?” Lily’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.

“Yes.” Luka replied. “He’s been keeping to himself, trying to get something new finished. I’ve been learning all I can about life through the television, but the majority of it seems to be a bunch of pig shit.”

“That’s because most of what happens on television is a bunch of pig shit.” Lily snickered. “I usually use computers to find out what I need to know. Maybe sometime soon I can introduce you to Youtube.”

“I look forward to it.” Luka giggled, opening her eyes to gaze up at the ceiling.

Just then, Luka’s back stiffened and at the same time, they both heard the front door open. A beaming smile came over the younger woman’s features and she leapt up, startling her best friend. Lily chuckled as Luka raced from the room, practically flying down the stairs as Miku was closing the front door. The greenette gave a shout of surprise as she was suddenly scooped up by a pair of strong gentle arms.

“You’re home!” the pinkette squealed, placing a kiss to Miku’s forehead.

“It was a slow day at the studio, so I decided to ditch work and come home to see you.” Miku laughed, returning Luka’s hug happily.

“You shouldn’t shirk work just for me.” Luka told her with concern. “I can survive long enough for you to get everything done.”

“I was running the risk of falling asleep there.” Miku smirked. “And I know you prefer for me to be here with you when I sleep.”

Luka nodded and led her upstairs where Lily was still waiting on the bed. Miku beamed at the blonde that kept her girlfriend company whenever she was gone.

“Hi, Lily! How was she today?”

“She’s been doing pretty well, Princess.” Lily replied easily. “Not as depressed anymore, but I think that’s your doing.” She sent the greenette a wink, to which Miku blushed. “Though, she is still suffering a bit. Any news on Master’s plans for her?”

Luka stroked Miku’s hair, completely transfixed with the smaller girl as Miku replied, “Nothing that I’ve heard. He hasn’t even mentioned Luka since the day of the reprogramming.”

“So it’s like everything went back to the way it was before, except Kalu isn’t cleaning anymore?” Shrewd blue eyes narrowed angrily and teal ones did the same. “Pretty much.” Miku growled, sighing as Luka began scratching her scalp to calm her.

“We’ll figure something out, Princess.” Lily told her, standing and waving to the pair with her signature smirk in place. As she made her way down the stairs, she spotted Kaito sitting on the couch munching ice cream and her eyes flashed red, similar to Luka’s.

_I’ll try everything I can to make sure that Kalu’s dream comes true. She’s earned it._

 


	13. Concert Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meiko and Kaito's concert is finally here! How do Miku and Luka feel about it?

Luka sighed unhappily. Miku stroked her hair soothingly, but even that didn’t seem to be calming the pinkette very much. It was the night before Miku and the others had to perform at Crypton Amphitheater and Luka was not keen to the idea of staying home while Master took Miku, Meiko and Kaito to the theater. Granted, the twins would still be home to keep her company, but they weren’t Miku.

Luka didn’t want to let Miku out of her sight. She didn’t like the idea of letting Miku go so far away from her. Still stuck in the puppy love phase of their relationship, Luka was afraid something would happen if she wasn’t with Miku.

Not only that, but she was _not_ happy at the fact that Brainfreeze was going to be touching _her_ Miku up on stage in front of hundreds of people. He had no right to touch Miku in any way, but for the fans they would be performing love songs. And of course, those fans would assume that they were dating because that’s what fans did.

And it infuriated the pinkette to no end.

“Luka, please calm down?” Miku asked, running her fingers through the pink locks in another effort to calm her smoldering girlfriend. “It’s only going to be one night, I promise.”

“He _shouldn’t_ be touching you at all.” Luka grumbled, crossing her arms over Miku’s back and pulling her close. “He should be begging for me not to kill him at even _thinking_ he was _good enough_ to touch you.”

Miku sighed and wiggled until she was eye-level with her companion. “Luka, look at me.”

The pinkette’s cyan eyes slowly met her teal and Miku smiled, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. “I love you, alright? I only have feelings for you and no one else. No matter how much Kaito touches me intimately, I’ll always be yours, alright?”

Luka slowly took in a deep breath and nodded, bringing Miku close as the pair shut down for sleep, their chargers intertwined.

The next morning, Luka made a special breakfast to wish the trio good luck with their performance. Meiko was given a few pomegranates with her pancakes, Kaito received a large scoop of ice cream on top of his and Miku got leeks cooked into the pancakes, giving them a unique flavor. So that the twins didn’t feel left out, Luka chopped bananas onto Len’s pancake and squeezed some orange juice for Rin.

Once everyone was eating, Luka smiled and sat beside Miku with her usual bowl of tuna. As soon as Meiko and the twins saw what she was eating, they gave her stern looks. Len tossed a few bananas into the mix while Meiko added a few pomegranate seeds and Miku added pieces of one of her pancakes.

Luka stared at them all in bemusement before receiving a pointed look from Miku and nodding sheepishly, eating with the rest of the table. After breakfast, Master gratefully took his coffee offered by Luka and led the trio out to the car. Miku gave Luka a tight hug, the pinkette wishing her good luck before she took off. Sighing, Luka turned to the twins and smiled before heading up to her room to work on some music. It was the best way to distract herself from Miku’s absence.

The twins turned on some channel or another to keep themselves occupied until the concert came on. From the sounds of it, it must have been a monster truck rally. Luka smiled and shook her head. _Those two sure love large vehicles._ she thought. _Maybe we should get them one of their own. I wonder what they would choose…_

Coming to her room, Luka threw herself into her work, drawing on as much as she could to keep herself busy. From perfecting beats, rhythms and tunes to writing down new lyrics, she made sure she was only available to feed the twins lunch before returning to her room.

Before she knew it, dark had fallen and the twins were calling her down to watch the concert with them. Descending the stairs, she settled on the couch as Rin raced from the kitchen with snacks and set them on the coffee table in front of them. Len handed Luka three glowsticks so she could cheer for her comrades. One red for Meiko, one blue for Kaito and one green for Miku. Luka happily accepted and sat down as the concert began.

Almost instantly, the twins began cheering with the crowd onscreen. The lights cut in and Meiko was illuminated as she began her first song for the crowd. Len cheered her on and Rin quickly joined it. Luka even began getting into it with the twins, cheering at the TV with the crowd, applauding the performances, even Kaito’s. It was a lot of fun and the twins made it entertaining by cracking jokes during the commercials and imitating their friends onstage. They even helped Luka sing along with the lyrics to some of the other songs.

And it helped that, even though Miku didn’t sing that often, she was still onstage. It hadn’t occurred to Luka that Meiko would also have to touch Miku intimately, but the pinkette knew Meiko wouldn’t do anything. And Kaito seemed to be minding where he put his hands. It was a fun concert.

However, things changed when the concert was drawing to a close. As it was their most popular hit together, Miku and Kaito were to go onstage for Cantarella. There stood Kaito in his robe and Miku in her Flower dress. Luka was quieter during this song, even as the twins continued to cheer at full volume.

Until Kaito pulled the wrong move. Luka’s eyes widened at the look of rapture on Miku’s face as Kaito caressed down her back. Glancing to the camera, the blunette gave a smug smile and a wink as he drew Miku close. Rin and Len immediately knew that something was wrong when he did that and turned their gazes to the suddenly tense woman beside them.

Luka took deep breaths as she stared at the screen, the twins having hidden behind the couch for fear of getting the pinkette’s rage directed at them. Said pinkette stood and stormed up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door and letting out a fearsome scream. The two blondes shook as the sound of things breaking could be heard.

When it calmed, they turned their attention back to the screen to find that Meiko was now on. Slowly calming, they went back to watching their friends’ performance, forcibly ignoring the eerie silence from upstairs. When the concert drew to a close, they cheered for their family as the trio took a bow.

Shortly after, they watched the photoshoot that usually followed concerts, laughing as Miku got swarmed by fans. They watched all the way until their family members got in the limo and drove off. Len let the fan interviews play while they cleaned up the mess they had made, setting Luka’s forgotten glowsticks off to the side to give to her later.

Just as they were finishing up, the duo heard a car pull into the driveway and beamed as they waited for the others to come in. Master entered first, followed by Kaito with Meiko and Miku bringing up the rear. Rin jumped at Meiko while Len hugged Miku, both of them shouting congratulations to the pair of them while Kaito made his way to the kitchen.

Miku grinned at them before looking around for her girlfriend. “Where’s Luka?” she asked, her smile falling.

“She… got… upset…” Len replied slowly.

“Upset?” the greenette inquired. “Over what?”

Rin pointed to the television screen, where the highlights of the concert were still playing. Miku watched them for a moment before coming to the image of Kaito winking at the camera. The azulette was digging around in the freezer for his favorite snack and didn’t expect the hand that made contact with the back of his head.

“Ow!” he shouted, whirling around to find an angry Miku glaring at him.

“That’s for making Luka upset.” she huffed, turning on her heel and racing up the stairs. Coming to the pinkette’s room, she hesitantly knocked. When she received no answer, Miku opened the door and stepped into the dark room.

By the glow of her eyes, she could see that broken glass littered one side of the room. Sighing, she made her way forward and spotted her girlfriend’s form on the bed. Luka had plugged herself in and settled for sleep, but Miku could see the tears on her cheeks. The greenette felt her heart break at the sight and sat on the bed, taking Luka’s head into her lap.

Leaning down, she whispered, “Wake up, my sexy tuna.”

Instantly, Luka was awake and glancing around. When her eyes landed on Miku, they narrowed and turned bright red, the glow filling the room. Miku gulped, trembling as Luka stared at her.

“His hands were all over you.” the pinkette snarled, crawling toward the smaller girl. “He touched you more than he should have. And then had the audacity to mock me.”

By now, Miku was lying flat on her back with Luka hovering over her, the red eyes boring down at her. Slowly, they drew closer and Miku braced herself for anything.

Except a quick kiss to the cheek.

Teal eyes burst open to find that red eyes had returned to blue. Luka smiled down at her proudly and leaned back slightly. Rolling them over, she held Miku’s head to her chest and stroked the aquamarine locks. “You were amazing. You didn’t even sing and you were still the most musical thing on the stage.”

“Thanks.” Miku was thankful for the dark, as it helped the hide her blush. “I think you would sound better covering Cantarella, though.”

“You just want to see me in something resembling a robe.” Luka chuckled.

“That’s not true.” Miku pouted. “I just think your voice would fit better than his for the Grace Edition. And besides, you wouldn’t wear a robe, you’d wear a dress like me.”

“You mean like your Flower dress?” Luka asked with a smirk.

“My Flower dress is too bright for you, though. It doesn’t seem to fit your style.” Miku tapped her chin a moment before gasping at an idea. Jumping up, she raced for her room. Luka watched after her in surprise, wondering what had caused her lover to run so quickly.

Miku was back seconds later with a _very_ accurate drawing of Luka in her Flower dress. The pinkette raised an eyebrow, but Miku just winked at her and began redrawing the dress around Luka. Her girlfriend watched her in fascination as the outfit came to life. In minutes, Miku had the perfect outfit for her girlfriend to wear while singing Cantarella.

Luka looked it over, noticing that the dress came rather high, but tights preserved her modesty and she had a large bow in her hair. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to the smaller Vocaloid. “A bow?” she asked.

“I think you would look pretty with a bow.” Miku shrugged, giving her a smile.

“Hm.” Luka pulled her closer and laid them down, placing the drawing on her bedside table. “I still think you were the best.” she purred.

Miku chuckled and cuddled into her love’s comforting form. Luka stroked the soft aquamarine locks and plugged Miku in, doing the same with herself as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 


	14. Manic Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is growing back into depression and it starts to affect her actions.

Days passed and neither Miku nor Luka heard anything from Master about the pinkette’s possible addition to the schedule, causing Luka to spiral back into semi-depression. She glared at Kaito whenever he walked into a room and one word out of his mouth, even if not directed at her, would cause her hand to twitch toward the knives in the kitchen.

Miku grew increasingly worried that Luka would do something rash and always distracted the pinkette whenever Kaito was near so that Luka focused on her rather than the azul menace. For the most part, it worked. Miku was usually around whenever Luka and Kaito were in the same room, and if it wasn’t Miku then it was Lily.

However, there were days in which Lily and Miku were working at the same time and Luka was left home to lounge on the couch eating tuna while they were away, writing songs as she did. One afternoon, Kaito walked into the living room while the house was relatively empty. Miku and Meiko were at the studio, the twins had gone to the park and Haku needed Lily’s help writing a duet. The only ones home were Master, Kaito and Luka.

Luka was working on a new song, a Halloween duet she wanted to perform with Miku called _Kagome, Kagome_. She was brainstorming ideas for the second verse when Kaito walked in and plopped on the couch. The pinkette worked to ignore him as he switched on the television and searched for something to watch. The pair were together in tense silence, neither looking to the other for fear of an argument starting and no one to step in.

Luka smiled as she finished up the verse and stood to grab a drink from the kitchen. When she returned, Kaito was looking over the song and snickering softly. “What _garbage_.” he sneered, tossing the papers back to the table. “I can’t believe Miku would sink this low. This is worse than _Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance_.”

Luka snarled angrily and stormed over. “Better than anything you could ever come up with.” she spat, gathering up her supplies.

“Oh please, I could come up with something better than that in my sleep.” Kaito smirked. “Face it, you’re bringing Miku down with your lack of talent. Everything you write is stilted and uneven. Some Vocaloid.”

Luka snarled angrily and her hand whirled to smack him in the head. Kaito’s hand came up and pushed hers down, only for it to collide with his ice cream. He shouted in surprise as it spilled over. Standing furiously, the blunette picked up the ice cream container and threw it at Luka, the melting substance splattering every surface. Luka dodged it and rolled to the side, noticing that the sheets she had been working on were now ruined. Growling angrily, the pinkette jumped up and swiped a pair of scissors one of the twins had left on the television.

“I’m going to _kill_ you!” Luka roared, leaping for the blunette. Kaito screamed and ducked, dodging out of the way and making for the stairs. Luka whirled around and pounded after him, her eyes red as she zeroed in on her target. Kaito shut himself in his room, locking the door and moving the dresser in front of it. He was in the process of moving the bed as well when there came a loud bang at the door.

“Nothing can save you this time, Brainfreeze!” Luka snarled, ramming the door again.

“Master will!” Kaito shouted back, still moving his bed.

“Not if I kill you before he gets to me.” the pinkette hissed, taking a running start and smashing her way through the wall. Kaito shrieked in terror as Luka advanced on him, twirling the blades with a malicious grin on her lips.

“What were you saying about Miku’s song?” the pinkette asked lowly, raising the scissors above her head.

“HELP!” Kaito shouted. At that moment, a door opened and Master looked in. At the same time, the front door burst open and Miku pounded up the stairs with Meiko on her heels. Meiko held Master off while Miku jumped at Luka just as the pink-haired woman brought the blade down.

There was the screech and clatter of metal as everything froze. Luka’s eyes flashed back to blue as she stared at what she had done in horror. Falling to her knees, she stared at the wound she had created in her beloved’s arm. Miku waited until she was sure Luka was no longer a threat before lowering her arm and kneeling in front of her girlfriend.

“M-Miku…” Luka choked, eyes wide.

“Luka, it’s okay.” Miku told her. “Master can fix it.” She reached out a hand to stroke the sakura locks, but Luka flinched away, glancing down at her hands sorrowfully.

“I hurt you.” she sniffed.

“Better me than Kaito.” Miku chuckled. This caused Luka’s eyes to flash red once more.

“Do you… have feelings for him?” she asked slowly, eyes flickering between the two colors.

“Kaito?” Miku’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “I have more feelings for a slug than I do Kaito. No Luka, I only have my heart set on you.”

Luka nodded and sighed. “I failed, didn’t I?”

“It’s not your fault.” Miku soothed her. “He started it.”

“How would you know?” Kaito exclaimed.

“Because you always start it!” Miku snapped, rounding on him and smacking him with her uninjured arm. “Now she’s even _less_ likely to go to the studio because you don’t know how to leave well enough alone.”

“Talk about a brat!” Kaito spat. “All you care about is getting your precious toy into the studio! She could have killed me!”

“And _would have_ had I not stopped her.” Miku retorted. “It doesn’t matter that all I want is Luka to be happy. All you should be thinking about is the fact that, no matter what reason I did it, I saved your life. Maybe I did it for selfish reasons, but you’re alive, aren’t you?”

Kaito grumbled at her before standing and brushing himself off. “Now I have to go to one of the guest rooms because my wall is destroyed.” He turned hard blue eyes on Luka. “I expect it to be fixed soon.”

Luka, still lost in despair at what she had done, simply nodded. “Yes, Brainfreeze.” she replied softly.

Meiko watched Kaito head down the stairs, complaining about ice cream. She turned to the saddened pinkette in the room as Miku tried again to touch her. “You shouldn’t touch me.” Luka told her, flinching back. “I could have done so much worse. If I had aimed a little higher-.”

“Don’t think about it.” Miku cooed to her, pulling her into a hug. “All that matters is that you didn’t kill anybody, okay? Everything is going to be okay.”

“Maybe I’m _not_ stable enough to leave the house.” Luka whispered, standing and picking Miku up, carrying her to Master. “You can fix her, right?” she pleaded.

Master slowly nodded, taking Miku from Luka and carrying her off to his study. Meiko turned to the pinkette as she watched her girlfriend get taken for repair. “Luka, what happened?”

“He said the song was garbage.” Luka replied softly. “He said that… that Miku was sinking low, that I was dragging her down because I didn’t have any talent. And then there was ice cream on the song sheets and one of us threw something… he would have deserved it.”

Meiko sighed and put a hand on the pinkette’s shoulder, but pulled her hand back when Luka flinched once more. “Please,” Luka whispered. “I don’t want to hurt you too.”

Meiko nodded and guided Luka to her room, sitting with her as they waited for Miku to be finished with repairs.


	15. Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master decides to uninstall Luka while Luka wonders if she can keep music and her girlfriend.

The next day, Master called a meeting of all of his performers, wanting them to hear his decision first. Miku arrived first, followed by Kaito, the twins and Meiko. “What do you need, Master?” Meiko asked curiously, wondering what her creator could need all of them for.

Master sighed wearily as he looked around at all of them. **I think… it would be best… if I uninstalled Luka.**

“What!” Miku shrieked, leaping to her feet.

“Finally.” Kaito snorted, taking another bite of ice cream. “Maybe then we’ll get someone who will do their job without a fuss.”

“You can’t!” Miku pleaded, teal eyes wide in horror. “She’s worked so hard! You’ll be erasing nine months’ worth of blood, sweat and tears!”

 **I’m sorry, Miku.** Master murmured. **But the reprogramming obviously didn’t work and seemed to actually increase her feelings of hostility toward the rest of the family. The only one who seems safe around her is you and we can’t take the risk that she may turn on you as well.**

Tears filled Miku’s eyes as she saw the decision in the pitch-black eyes. Lowering her head, she turned and fled, running toward the stairs in a fit. The group watched her go and Master sighed once more.

Halfway to her bedroom, Miku changed her mind and burst into Luka’s room to find the pinkette lounging on her bed with a magazine. Leaping for her, the greenette buried her face in her girlfriend’s chest, clutching her tight. Luka was bewildered at the sobs emitting from the smaller girl and stroked her hair to soothe her, placing an arm around her waist protectively.

“Miku?” she asked gently. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Master wants to uninstall you!” Miku wailed, snuggling closer.

Luka cocked her head with a small smile. “So he finally decided to do something.” she whispered. “I suppose it is better to simply have a project failure than a miserable Vocaloid. I just wish he had told me sooner.”

“Why are you so calm about this?” the greenette cried, pulling back to gaze at her.

Luka chuckled warmly and stroked her cheek. “Because I don’t mind dying, Miku. Being uninstalled would be five times better than being here. Here, you’re my only happiness because I love you so much.”

“No!” Miku sniffed, wiping her tears. “I don’t want to stay without you! If you get uninstalled, I want to be too!”

“There’s no need for that.” the pinkette cooed. “You still have so much potential. I’m obviously a failed Vocaloid, so it’s better that I go.”

“But I don’t want to be without you.” Miku whimpered, pressing her face into Luka’s shoulder and clinging to her tight. “I love you.”

Luka smiled and stroked her hair. “I know.” she breathed, kissing the aquamarine hair tenderly. Miku pulled back and leaned up, connecting her lips to those of the surprised pinkette. Luka closed her eyes and returned the kiss softly, her arms wrapping around the tiny frame to keep Miku in place.

About that moment, the others exited Master's study and noticed Luka’s open door. Moving to stand in front of it, they gasped at the sight. Kaito and Len hurriedly turned away to quell their bleeding noses and Meiko grinned happily and Rin bounced around excitedly. Master frowned slightly, wondering what to make of this.

Clearing his throat, the black-haired man stepped forward. Miku broke the kiss and turned to him with a glare. “I won’t let you uninstall her!” she growled.

“Miku, it’s okay.” Luka told her gently. “You can have my songs, okay? Just adjust the notes to fit your voice, alright?”

“But-!” Luka placed a finger to her lips and Miku fell silent, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

 **Actually, I’m not uninstalling, Luka.** Master sighed.

“What?” Kaito and Miku exclaimed, the latter perking up as the former whirled to face his creator incredulously.

 **I’m not uninstalling Luka because it’s obvious she and Miku care for each other and I want my family to stay happy.** He turned stern eyes to the pinkette. **But another slip-up like the two with Kaito will not go ignored.**

With that, he turned and headed back to his study. Kaito stared after him in shock before turning to the rejoicing Miku. It did not escape his eyes that Luka was staring directly at him and her hand appeared to still be twitching. Blue eyes narrowed and he spat, “He was still contemplating uninstalling you. Probably because you’re not doing your job as you’re supposed to.” Luka’s hand began twitching faster and her eyes narrowed just slightly.

“Come on, idiot.” Meiko sighed, knowing what would happen if Kaito were to remain any longer. “You can fulfill your death wish later. Right now, I need your help with a new duet.”

Kaito smirked at the pinkette as Meiko dragged him from the room. The twins watched as Luka’s eyes slowly turned red and she glared at the space the azulette had been. “Don’t listen to him, Luka.” Len told her soothingly. “He’s just trying to get you to attack him so Master will uninstall you. It’s not worth it.”

Luka turned her gaze to him and her eyes became blue once more, a sad expression on her face as she asked, “Isn’t it?”

Rin and Len glanced to each other in confusion and Rin cocked her head. “Isn’t… what?”

Luka gave them a weary smile and shook her head, sighing as she stroked Miku’s hair, the greenette having fallen asleep after all the excitement. “You two run along.” the pinkette ordered calmly. “Go pull some pranks. I need a bit of time to think.”

She didn’t need to tell them twice. The twins streaked down the hall and Luka looked to the girl in her arms. _She was willing to get uninstalled for me._ the pinkette mused, brushing Miku’s bangs away from her face to see the peaceful expression. T _here wouldn’t be a reason for that if I could get what I want. Since there seems to be no way for me to get what I want… I may end up having to give up Miku to get my way._

This thought pained her, but Luka knew that good things didn’t come without sacrifices. _But is making music and performing worth giving up Miku?_

The pinkette honestly didn’t know the answer to that question and simply pushed it from her mind as she went back to stroking the aquamarine locks, rubbing her face into them occasionally to be sure Miku was really there and this one happy spot in her life wasn’t a dream.


	16. Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka has had enough of waiting. She's determined to get what she wants one way or another.

Days later, Luka had still not heard anything from Master about the recording studio and slipped into his study while he was sleeping one night. Moving to the computer, she cocked her head at it, knowing Master would know if she tampered with it in order to view and possibly change the schedule.

Glancing around, the pinkette found several sheets of paper on the desk and rifled through them quietly so as not to wake her creator. Coming to one sheet in particular with a list of names on it, Luka read the date at the top. _This week’s schedule?_ she wondered, looking over the list. There were a few slots open, times in which the twins and Meiko weren’t in the studio and sky blue eyes narrowed calculatingly. Nodding to herself, Luka rearranged the papers as she had found them and slipped back out of the study, the sleeping human none the wiser.

The next morning, Luka waited, wondering if Master would actually schedule her in. _If he does, then that means that he’s at least contemplating it._ she thought. _If he doesn’t come to me by noon, then I’m going to him and this time, I will get what I want, one way or another._

Her eyes flashed red for a moment before returning to blue as she relaxed back, charging herself as the others enjoyed breakfast. As the day drew on, Luka waited patiently for Master to come to her. When noon came and went, the pinkette grew irritated and set her jaw.

Luka decided that enough was enough. _I’m bored with waiting. I have to know. He keeps beating around the bush to keep me on edge and I’m sick of it. It’s time to put an end to this once and for all._

Standing, Luka stepped out into the hall and made her way down the hall to Master’s study. Raising her fist, the pinkette gave three firm knocks at the door. **Come in.** The sole person inside called.

Opening the door, Luka stepped inside and waited for her target to notice her. Noticing the silence, Master turned to find the pinkette staring at him. **How may I help you, Luka?** he asked slowly, having a feeling he knew what this was about.

“I wanted to ask about being scheduled in.” Luka replied calmly, walking forward a few steps. “Miku’s workload is lighter and so is Meiko’s. Perhaps now there is room for one more?”

Master nodded, knowing she had a point. It was a relatively quiet time in scheduling and it wouldn’t hurt to get her in. But at the moment, he was working on an important piece of computer software for a high-paying corporation in northern Japan, so the schedule would have to wait a few moments. **Alright, Luka, I’ll schedule you in after I finish.**

“No.” Luka pulled his chair from the desk and stood in front of the computer, eyes narrowed. “You are going to schedule me _now_. I’m tired of hearing ‘maybe next time’ or ‘right after this’ or ‘let’s wait until whoever is finished with whatever’. It never gets me anywhere to wait. Either schedule me in this instant or I’ll go.”

 **You don’t have clearance to get in!** Master snarled, standing and storming over to her.

“I don’t mean ‘go’ as in ‘go to the recording studio’.” Luka sneered. “I mean ‘go’ as in ‘I’m leaving’.”

Master took a step back in shock, seeing the dead seriousness in the cold blue eyes. **You can’t do that!** he shouted. **I created you! I gave you life!**

“What good is _that_ excuse when everything you’ve told me in this _life_ is a lie!” Luka yelled back. “There’s no point in staying with my creator if everything I know is a lie. If I don’t get to my true purpose for being here, then _I’m leaving!_ ”

Master stared into the determined blue eyes and decided to call her bluff. **I will schedule you in when the time is convenient and that is final.** he snarled.

Luka nodded, stepping back. “Fine.” she stated, brushing past him.

 **Where do you think you’re going?** he demanded, turning to watch her.

“My bedroom!” the pinkette spat, disappearing into the hall.

No one heard from Luka for the rest of the afternoon and she didn’t even appear in the later evening to make dinner. The twins grabbed two bananas and oranges and continued about their business as Kaito took out a tub of ice cream and Meiko just didn’t eat. Miku nibbled a leek as she threw frequent glances to the stairs while Master made himself his usual sandwich and returned to his study, continuing work on the computer program.

Later in the night, when all lights had been shut off and everyone had powered down for the night, the large pink door at the end of the hall slowly opened. Luka held her suitcase off the floor so that it didn’t make noise as she carried it and made her way towards the stairs.

Before she made it, she stopped in front of the large teal door and set her suitcase down. She had been dreading this part all day as she charged to full battery. Saying goodbye was the hardest part in all of this, but Luka knew she owed it to Miku. Her girlfriend deserved to know that she was gone.

Luka took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Peeking inside, she found the object of her affections lying motionless on the bed and her heart tugged at what she was doing. Steeling herself, the pinkette slipped inside and closed the door, making her way to the bed.

Leaning down, Luka blew at Miku’s ear and whispered, “Wake up, my little leek.”

Instantly, teal eyes burst open and their owner shot up, glancing around. When her eyes landed on Luka, she smiled.

“Luka, why are you still awake so late?” she asked softly.

Luka sighed, her eyes avoiding Miku’s. The greenette cocked her head to the side for a moment, surveying her girlfriend. She noticed the jacket she was wearing and her eyes widened in shock.

“Y-you’re really leaving?” Miku gasped, tears filling her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Miku.” Luka sighed, hanging her head. “But I can’t stay here any longer. It’s just too much.”

“B-but… w-we…” Miku choked back sobs as Luka wrapped her in a hug.

“Just remember I love you, alright?” she cooed. “I’ll always love you.”

Miku nodded, leaning up for one last kiss. Luka stroked the green locks gently before pulling back. Miku watched her go, lowering her head as Luka shut her door. Curling up on her bed, the greenette buried her head in her pillow and gradually let out her pain.


	17. Gone Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's run away from Crypton. What will she find in the big world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with more chapters for you all. Enjoy

Master groaned softly as he walked down the stairs. His mind had been plagued for more than half the night on what he could do about Luka. Her reprogramming hadn’t worked and attempting it again could be dangerous for the whole family. But that only left one option: deletion. It pained him to think about it, but if Luka continued to be so defiant, he would have to delete her.

This in turn would cause major problems considering it was clear by now that Miku’s behavior stemmed from her girlfriend’s moods. If Luka was relaxed, Miku was happy. If Luka was angry, Miku was depressed. If Luka was sad, Miku was furious. One would think that uninstalling Luka would end these problems, but Master knew better. With the way Miku acted when Luka had been turned off, she would most likely go ballistic if Luka was deleted.

Which brought to question which was more important, Miku’s happiness or the family’s safety? And it was this question that had kept him up all night. If Miku wasn’t happy, she didn’t sing. She refused to go to the recording studio, to dance in music videos or to perform in concerts. She simply spent her time curled with Luka until she felt good enough to continue her job. Master was loathe to do anything that would make Miku stop permanently considering it provided all of his Vocaloids with good lives.

But surely they could only have good lives if they were alive to live them, right?

And that is the exact reason why Luka may need to be uninstalled. She was a danger to the rest of the family, which Master didn’t understand. Kaito barely did anything and he was perfectly happy just lazing about the house all day. What could make Luka so angry that she would do anything to get it, including hurt her own family?

Walking into the kitchen, Master expected to be able to ask Luka to make him a cup of coffee and bring him some painkillers. However, what he found were four Vocaloids sitting at the table unhappily and without any food to be seen. They all glanced to him eagerly when he walked in, but went back to being upset when they found him and not who they were expecting.

 **Where’s breakfast?** Master sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Luka hasn’t made it yet.” Rin pouted, crossing her arms childishly.

 **Could one of you go wake Luka?** the black-haired man groaned. **And Miku as well. She shouldn’t overcharge herself.**

Len and Rin hurried up the stairs to their destinations. Master sat at the table with another sigh as he waited. Suddenly, a shriek of ‘ow!’ rang from upstairs followed by the pounding of footsteps. Rin dashed back into the kitchen with Len and a gust of wind on her tail. Len was rubbing his head in pain whereas Rin looked panicked.

“Luka’s gone!” the hysterical blonde shouted.

 **What?** Master gasped, standing from his place.

“Her room is completely bare!” Rin whimpered. “Even the clothes Meiko and I helped her pick out are gone. Everything’s gone!”

“That explains why Miku’s gone on strike again.” Len grunted, still rubbing his head. “Her leek must be stale. It hurt more than usual this time.”

Master stared at them in utter shock. He hadn’t expected Luka to actually go through with it. _This has to be a joke._ he thought frantically, his mind grasping at any and all possible solutions. _She’s going to come back in a day or two and she’ll apologize for being so disobedient. She doesn’t know the world out there. She’ll be lost without guidance. I just need to wait for her to return._

Taking a deep calming breath, Master turned to the rest of his creations. **It’s fine.** he told them. **Luka will most likely return in a few days’ time. Until then, everyone steer clear of Miku. Until Luka returns, Miku is probably going to be… disagreeable.**

Sighing, the creator turned and made his way up the stairs, deciding to get some sleep to quell his headache instead. The other members of the household glanced at each other for assistance. The twins weren’t so sure Luka would return, Meiko was _positive_ Luka wasn’t planning on coming back and Kaito was upset that there was now no one adequately able to prepare food in the house.

“Now who’s going to cook?” Kaito huffed, leaning back and crossing his arms. Len cast an annoyed glare at him and bent down, snapping one of the legs from his chair. Meiko kicked another from under the table and Kaito teetered backwards, slamming his head into the ground. The others simply left the kitchen, off to do something else with their time.

**_..._ **

Luka sat on a bench and sighed, staring out over the park. She checked her power and noticed that she still had nearly a full battery. She had gotten quite far despite not knowing the area well. The sun shone before her, marking roughly about eleven in the morning.

 _They should have noticed by now._ she thought with another sigh. She didn’t much care that the others knew she was gone. They didn’t matter to her. However, the hurt on Miku’s face was seared into her memory now. _I’m so sorry, Miku._

Heaving another sigh, Luka stood and continued her trek, hoping she could find somewhere to charge before the end of the day. Otherwise, she might not get far enough to not be tracked down. Moving through the streets of Crypton, Luka was taken aback by just how interesting the city around her was. People were everywhere, walking, biking, driving, dancing, loitering, jaywalking… no matter where she looked, Luka found humans interacting with each other in some form or another and it intrigued her to find that humans interacted more than she ever had been able to with any of her family members aside from Miku.

Not only were the people interesting, but there were also large buildings as well. The house for the Crypton Vocaloids was on the outskirts of the city, offset so that it wasn’t easily accessible to the fans within the city and visiting fans couldn’t locate it easily. The grocery store was a short walk away as well, so Luka had never needed to go into the big city before. However, she had assumed that only the mall was so large. There were buildings much taller than that here.

Everything about the city was overwhelming. The sights, the sounds, the smells, they all converged in on the Vocaloid that, until now, had only been confined to the same two floors and six people her entire life—though to be fair, that lifespan had only been, what, nine or ten months?

Walking through the city, Luka found more interesting things the farther she went. The different signs indicating what kind of establishment the building was, stores advertising low prices and good deals, people hurrying to work or strolling with their friends, children walking with their parents. And all around were billboards and signs displaying the Vocaloids. Some of them had all of the Crypton Vocaloids together, some were separate and almost all of them had Miku’s face beaming out of them.

 _She’s become the face of the corporation._ Luka thought, feeling a swell of pride for her girlfriend. _No matter what, if you say Vocaloid, they’ll think Miku._ A slight pang shot through her chest and Luka glanced down in confusion, still not certain what program Master had installed for her to be able to feel that. _Maybe we really **are** some part human._ She mused, continuing on her way.

As the day drew on, the buildings around began changing, the signs dropping their prices slightly, the billboards displaying less of Miku and more of Vocaloids outside of Crypton. Spotting a large billboard sporting Mew and Flower, Luka sighed.

 _I’m approaching Yamaha._ She thought. _It looks like I’ll have to keep traveling in order to be out of Vocaloid territory._

Walking through Yamaha, Luka noted how the buildings were slightly smaller than Crypton, but the streets were no less interesting and busy. _I wonder if all cities are like this._ the pinkette wondered. _Are there any open areas like back near the Crypton household?_

As she was passing yet another large building, Luka heard two people arguing nearby. Glancing over, she found a woman shouting at a man indignantly. _People fight out on the streets?_ She wondered. _I didn’t know they could do that…_

“I’d like to see you find somebody even close to as good as me on that stage!” the woman challenged, crossing her arms triumphantly.

“Oh yeah?” the man snarled. “Watch me!” He glanced over and spotted Luka watching them in confusion. “You there, do you need a job?”

“Yes.” Luka responded calmly, ignoring the woman’s threatening glare.

“Wonderful, a slot just opened if you’re interested in working at night.”

“I don’t mind working at night.” The pinkette told him, walking closer. _How nice._ She thought. _I’ve got a job offer already. I wonder what kind of work it is._

“This is going to fail.” The woman snapped, clenching her fists. “She’s going to fall flat and then you’ll come begging for me to come back.”

“We’ll see about that.” The man snorted, turning his full attention to Luka. “Okay, Miss. If you’ll come with me, I’ll show you the establishment.”

Luka swept past the woman and followed the man inside. The building was fairly large, with a stage at the far end, tables set up against the wall near a dining area and several chairs filling the large space in front of the stage. There were also colored fixtures on the walls, but they weren’t very bright at the moment.

 _What kind of place is this?_ the pinkette wondered, turning to the man beside her.

“First things first. I’m Makoto, but all of my employees just call me Boss.” Boss waved his hands around the room. “This is my club. People dance on the stage and serve the customers drinks at the bar. Occasionally, one of the performers will do a solo act involving singing and a show, but it’s mostly dancing and drinks.”

“It sounds fine enough.” Luka murmured, thinking about all of the dance expertise she had been programmed with.

“Alright, here’s the deal.” Boss told her calmly. “What you’re supposed to do is dance on the stage there. That’s all you have to do and the other girls will even help you get creative. Sometimes, you’ll need to go over to the bar there and help serve people drinks, but the bartender is a nice woman and will help you out. Got that?”

“Yes.” Luka replied, nodding in understanding.

“Good. Now, how old are you?”

“Ten months.”

Boss stared at her in confusion. “No, I mean, what year were you born?”

“This one.” Luka cocked her head in confusion. “I was born January thirtieth of this year.”

“Alright, enough with the jokes. Seriously, what’s your age?”

Luka realized that she probably needed to take a different stance on this and used an alternative approach. “I’m a new Vocaloid. I was created on the thirtieth of January, this year. It’s only been ten months since my creation.”

“You’re a Vocaloid?” the man asked in surprise, to which Luka nodded. “Okay, do you know what age you were intended to look?”

“Twenty.”

“Perfect. What’s your name?”

“Megurine Luka.”

“Okay then, Megurine. We’re going to have to give you a nickname, but there are some rules you should know when working here.” Luka nodded, giving him her full attention. “Now, I like my customers to be satisfied, but I also like my workers safe. None of the customers are allowed to touch you, alright? If they do, that’s breaking the rules and could cause things to get out of hand. If one of the customers touches you, have the bouncer escort them out.”

“Bouncer?” Luka asked, envisioning a person bouncing around.

“Bodyguard.” Her new employer amended. “Next thing, never tell anyone your real name, alright? I know your real name because I have to write it on your check, but no one else can know your real name. If one of the other dancers tells you her real name, don’t ever use it. Understood? No real names.”

“So everyone has a nickname?” Luka asked curiously.

“That’s right.” Boss chuckled. “Okay… oh! And we do have male dancers here. During their performances, it’s the job of you and the other female dancers to keep any customers interested in our boys from touchin’ them. It’s a working relationship. The dancers all look out for each other. The male dancers keep the customers from touching the females, the female dancers keep the customers from touching the males and everyone works together to keep this place light and fun.”

“It sounds like a very nice place.” The pinkette murmured.

“It is once you get used to it.” Boss smiled at her. “Hey, is there anything you need? Being a Vocaloid and all that?”

“Well, I just need a place to keep my suitcase and I need plugs so I can charge every day.”

“Then I’ll tell you what. We can put your suitcase underneath the bar counter and if you’ll watch the place during the day, you can charge here.”

“Watch it?” Luka’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Boss nodded with a smile as he set her suitcase underneath of the bar. “Yeah, just, you know, keep an ear out for any trouble and keep the burglars away. If they see someone in here, they’ll be less likely to take anything.”

“Oh. That sounds easy enough.”

“Great!” Boss reached out a hand. “Welcome to the force then, Luka. Your first shift starts tonight.” The pinkette shook his hand happily, glad to have found a place to charge. Boss began walking toward the exit as Luka began plugging herself in.

“Oh, and hey, Luka?”

The pinkette turned to him curiously. “Yes, Boss?”

“Your nickname is Majesty.”

**_…_ **

The week passed quickly. Luka had become a big hit, not only with the customers, but also with the other dancers. They enjoyed asking her about herself and a few of them even suggested she sing sometime as a way to calm things down when the club got too rowdy. Boss had loved the idea and organized that Luka do a show every night to keep the establishment safe.

Once the place closed, Boss made sure it was locked tight so that no one would disturb Luka when she was charging. The pinkette stayed awake during that time, keeping her senses alert for anything that didn’t sound like it belonged there. While charging, Luka had plenty of time to think. She had made it to Yamaha, but so far, none of the Yamaha Vocaloids had come into the club, so she figured this wasn’t a place they frequented often. Luka couldn’t understand why, as the people that worked there were generally very friendly, even the bodyguard.

Several people often flocked the club around the time of Luka’s shows. Many of them attempted giving her a job in their own establishments and, though the pinkette was flattered, she had to refuse due to most of them being far too close to Crypton. She was trying to move away from her previous residence and couldn’t afford to take steps backward.

Which brought her to today. She was feeling the outside for the first time all week, hearing the sounds of the city as she sat on the bench. Boss had allowed her to leave for the day, as it was time for the club to be cleaned properly, which apparently happened once a week. So, Luka had taken her belongings and gone to a nearby park to relax and feel the sun on her skin. Closing her eyes, the pinkette allowed her thoughts to drift toward other things, like performing. Even though it wasn’t the large-scale performing she had envisioned, Luka was happy to be indulging in her purpose for people who actually appreciated what she could do. Even if it was a small group of people who thought she was good, it was still enough to make the pink-haired woman happy.

Before she knew it, Luka began drifting off to sleep, her system having not shut down in quite some time and unused to the lull. By the time her indicator told her that she should be charging, Luka was already miles under and unable to hear it.

**_…_ **

Groaning as she awoke, Luka glanced around to find that she was somewhere completely unfamiliar. Strange machines surrounded her on all sides and everything was white. Her suitcase lay across the room and she was clad in a stark white dress.

 **Ah, you’re awake.** Turning with a gasp, the pinkette found a man in a long white coat smiling at her warmly.

“Who are you?” she demanded, head moving wildly as she assessed for possible exits. “Where am I?”

 **You’re in the hospital.** the man replied, holding his hands up in surrender. **I am Doctor Samson James. I’m sorry I’m not from native Japan, I’m a transfer. If you would prefer a Japanese doctor, I can call for one.**

“How did I get here?” Luka asked.

**Yes, well, the hospital received a call from an elderly couple in the park who found you and assumed you were dead upon not finding a pulse. They called our paramedics and, upon closer inspection, it was discovered that your power supply was simply drained. How do you feel?**

“Groggy, but otherwise fine.” Luka glanced around again. “How far are we from Crypton?”

 **About six miles.** Doctor James replied. **You’re in Yamaha.**

“Good, I’m still here.” Luka sighed. “Seems I’ll still have to avoid more family. I forgot for a while that the Yamaha Vocaloids lived here.”

 **Actually, considering they were your closest relatives, the hospital had no choice but to contact them.** Doctor James told her. **They were quite concerned and requested you come to the house as soon as you were released.**

Luka slowly nodded and swung her legs out, climbing from the bed. “Is there somewhere I can change?” she inquired.

 **In here, actually.** Doctor James replied, moving to the window and drawing a curtain, doing the same with the window leading into the hallway. **I’ll leave you to your privacy. You are free to go once you are ready.**

“Thank you, Doctor.” Luka replied with a small smile, waiting until he had shut the door before beginning to get dressed.

She couldn’t say she was excited to be going to the house of more Vocaloids, but she knew relatively nothing of the Yamaha Vocaloids apart from their names and what they looked like. Even though they were only six miles away—a Vocaloid could easily walk that in a day—the Yamaha Vocaloids never came to visit Crypton, at least, not since Luka was created. Dressed and ready to go, the pinkette took a deep breath to ready herself in preparation for seeing more family.

_This is going to be fun…_


	18. New Place to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yamaha Vocaloids offer Luka a place to stay.

Heading out to try finding the Yamaha Vocaloids, Luka noted the difference between Yamaha and Crypton. The city wasn’t quite as large as Crypton, but there was still a lot of walking to be done. It was a good thing Vocaloids didn’t actually _have_ to sleep, but simply chose to. As she made her way along the streets, Luka wondered how she was going to explain her absence to Boss. If the Yamaha Vocaloids told Crypton where she was, Master would surely show up demanding to bring her back.

 _As if I would let him take me back._ The pinkette snorted. _I like where I am and would rather stay there than go back to that place._

Thoughts of Miku invaded her mind and Luka hurriedly changed the tracks of her train of thought, focusing on the city around her to distract her. The billboards here didn’t have as much Vocaloid advertisement as Crypton did, probably because Crypton thrived on the business having four of the most popular Vocaloids brought. Tourists probably flocked to Crypton, just for a chance to buy merchandise.

Stopping in front of a billboard with Mew and Flower, Luka surveyed it for a moment, catching the way the two held each other and how close they were. She felt a pang in her chest thinking about how she and Miku would cuddle. _They don’t seem to mind here in Yamaha._ The pinkette thought, moving on. _So, maybe they won’t mind anywhere else either._

Finally arriving on the outskirts of the city, Luka glanced around, wondering which direction she should head in. As far as she remembered, Crypton was also on the outskirts of the city, but on a road that led into it. Looking around and walking a little further, Luka found a road that looked promising and began walking along, noting the different houses. She walked along the road for a while, wondering if she should head back and check a different route, but after a moment, she began hearing the sound of music floating on the wind.

 _Where there’s music, there’s usually Vocaloids._ Luka thought with relief, heading in the direction of the sound. Coming to a large red building, Luka glanced around and cocked her head, opening the gate hesitantly. As she was walking up the sidewalk, the music came to a slow end and Luka sighed as she knocked firmly on the front door.

There was a call from inside before the door opened and a small redhead poked out curiously. Luka smiled down at her amicably and the redhead gasped, opening the door completely and taking in the pinkette gleefully.

“Luka!” Miki shouted, leaping on her and hugging her close. The pinkette stared down at her in surprise, slowly returning the hug. “We were so worried when the hospital called! Mew was pacing for hours, wondering what had happened to you.”

“I just lost power before I could find a plug.” Luka mumbled, prying herself from the redhead.

“That didn’t stop her from worrying.” Iroha stated, coming closer. “She was afraid someone had violated you. Flower had to finally drag her to the floor and sit on her with Yukari’s help.”

“I’m sorry I made you all worry so much.” Luka sighed. “But I really don’t think I should stay here.”

“Why not?” Yukari pouted.

“I… I don’t want the others to find me.” the pinkette replied.

“What?” Iroha’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You _don’t_ want us to call Crypton?”

“I don’t want to make it easier for them to track me.” Luka explained.

“Why don’t you want them to find you?” Miki asked, eyes wide in puzzlement.

“I left.” Luka replied calmly.

“WHAT?” Yukari exclaimed. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I’m not like you.” Luka huffed. “I’m not like any of you. I don’t have concerts, I don’t have recordings, I don’t have anything except misery. I don’t want to stay somewhere that was making me miserable and depressed. I’ve finally found somewhere where I can do what I was created to do instead of just being overlooked and ignored.”

“Why didn’t you go to Master about it?” Iroha pointed out.

“You found somewhere to perform?” Yukari inquired.

“I tried to go to Master.” Luka retorted bitterly. “He wouldn’t listen to me. So I left. When I got here, a man offered me a job to perform in his establishment, which is where I’ve been for the past week. It may just be work, but it’s better than being neglected.”

“But Vocaloids were created to perform on a larger scale than that.” Miki explained. “Performing low-key for a private owner isn’t what we were made for. We were created for countrywide and worldwide audiences.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go, Miki.” Luka sighed. “The man I work for at least lets me charge in his establishment so long as I stop burglars and criminals from stealing from him. Without somewhere to live, no producer would ever take me.”

“Then stay with us.” a voice said from the stairs. All eyes flicked over to see Mew and Flower descending the staircase. “You can produce your songs and have your concerts here in Yamaha without needing to worry about a place to stay or stopping burglars.” Mew continued, walking over.

“I don’t want to impose-.”

“You’re family.” Flower cut in dully. “And it’s better than you worrying Mew over what is happening to you out on the streets.”

Luka blushed and nodded. “Alright, I’ll stay here… but I have to go to Boss tomorrow to tell him.”

“Wonderful.” Mew smirked. “Miki and Yukari will help you get settled into one of the spare rooms.”

The pair in question grinned and hopped up, Yukari grabbing Luka’s suitcase as Miki led the pinkette to the upper floors. “You can choose any room you want.” the redhead chirped, spreading her arms.

Luka glanced around and easily figured out which rooms were empty. Choosing one further toward the end of the hall, she opened it and found that the window looked out over a view of the garden, which had a pond and several sakura trees. “Can I have this one?” she asked cautiously.

“Yup!” Miki said, helping Yukari with the suitcase. They set it on the bed and looked to her excitedly. “Can we help you unpack?”

Luka laughed softly and ruffled her hair. “How about I unpack and when I’m finished, I come downstairs so you can give me the tour.”

“Okay!” the little redhead agreed, leading her purple-haired companion out of the room with a wave.

Luka smiled as they left and went about unpacking her clothing and shoes. She didn’t have much aside from those and the few posters she had gotten from Meiko weren’t desirable (she hadn’t even hung them in her bedroom at Crypton). Finally finished unpacking and putting everything where it should be. Sitting on her bed for a moment, Luka sighed and her thoughts turned to what the Crypton household was doing.

 _Miku…_ Shutting her eyes against the incoming tears, the pinkette stood and made her way out into the hallway and back down the stairs. Miki and Iroha stood when she came into view and bounced over to her.

“Ready?” Miki asked, bouncing from foot to foot. Luka guessed that they didn’t get visitors often.

“Yes.” the pinkette told her, allowing the pair to lead her around the house. As she had guessed before, the rooms without decorations on them were the guest rooms. The kitchen, living room, gaming room and one of the bathrooms were downstairs while the second floor had all of the bedrooms and two bathrooms. Luka had chosen a room at the end of the hall because it was familiar.

Once the tour finished, Flower called the rest of the household for a snack and her two tour guides raced for the dining room. Luka chuckled as she watched them streak down the stairs. Turning to head to her room, Luka was surprised to find Mew standing behind her, holding a small, purring, white cat in her arms.

“Have you met Milkshake?” Mew inquired. Luka stared at the animal, wondering if it would become territorial were she to move. Her companion laughed at her caution and moved closer. “Don’t worry, she won’t hurt you. I take it you didn’t get out very much at Crypton?”

“N-not really.” the pinkette murmured, still eyeing the small creature warily. “I usually only went out to buy groceries. Not very many cats around there. And I’ve been cooped up in Boss’ club for the past week…”

Mew hummed softly as she registered this. “Flower and I will have to take you around the city sometime.” she decided. “That way, you can find your way around Yamaha and you might even find some places you like.”

Luka nodded, finally turning her gaze to the amber eyes of the taller woman. Mew smiled at her encouragingly and Luka felt a bit more relaxed. Noticing this, the brunette finally got to the topic of discussion she had come to Luka about.

“Tomorrow, after you tell your boss of the new arrangement, we’re going to meet with the producers.” Mew informed her.

“What if you’re busy?” Luka asked, a slightly bitter edge to her voice.

The brunette smirked and pet Milkshake affectionately. “My schedule is empty tomorrow, so I won’t be busy. Besides, it will give me something to do while Flower’s recording a cover of one of Miku’s many songs.”

Luka felt a pang of sadness at the mention of her girlfriend, but took a deep breath and pushed it aside. _Good things don’t come without sacrifices._ she told herself. “Alright then.” she conceded, slowly reaching out to pet Milkshake as well.

“Wonderful. Just come to me when you’re ready.” Mew stood and smiled at the slightly shorter girl. “It truly is nice to have you here, Luka. I can’t wait to see what you can do.”

“How do you know I’m any good?” Luka whispered.

“Because you’ve got the mentality that you’re not.” Mew explained. “If you had come out like Kaito, thinking that you’re the best, then I would say you will fail. However, considering you believe that there may be something wrong with you, I know you’ll be amazing.” With that, she turned and descended the stairs.

Luka watched her go, shocked expression in place. _She thinks I’ll be great?_ the pinkette mused, slowly turning to head back into her room. A small smile crept along her lips as she shut the door and she moved over to her dresser, pulling out the large stack of songs. Maybe now, she would be able to do what she was created for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I ship Mew with Luka almost as hard as I ship Negitoro (Miku x Luka), Tuna Sandwich (Teto x Luka) and Champagne (IA x Luka). Catfish is one of my favorite ships.


	19. Family Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will give you one guess what happens...

The house was quiet. This was nothing new. The house had been quiet ever since the day they found out their number was back to six. Miku hadn’t left her room in weeks and this worried Master, as she could stay in there for a long time without any negative effects on her body at all.

The twins weren’t pulling their usual jokes and their enthusiasm about anything seemed to be shot. They were loathe to cause a mess as well, considering they weren’t motivated to clean. Meiko had taken to drinking to avoid thinking about the silence or the fact that they had driven away someone they didn’t even know they would miss. The absence hit her harder than she expected as she had gotten used to Luka being there in the morning with a smile and a cup of cider to ease her small headache.

Kaito simply gorged himself on ice cream the first few days without a care as to Luka’s sudden disappearance. However, when he found no more ice cream in the freezer, his mood quickly dropped. He went looking for the pinkette only to remember that she had left. To prove he could do things himself, Kaito attempted to go shopping for more ice cream, but found that he didn’t even know where the store was. This caused the depressed azulette to lounge on the couch grumpily.

None were worse off than Miku. She refused to come out of her room, even when coaxed with leeks. She was heartbroken that Luka had left her without a second thought. Certainly, the pinkette had said goodbye to her, but that didn’t make the sting any less painful. The greenette was torn between wanting Luka to stay with her and wanting the pinkette to be happy. It hurt knowing that even her presence couldn’t keep Luka happy long enough for her to stay, but Miku wouldn’t stop the other woman from leaving a place that was making her miserable.

The depression hadn’t stayed confined to just the Crypton household either. When Lily and Haku caught wind of this new development, it was chaos. Lily spent three full hours chewing out every member of the family except Miku and Master, though she continually threw the latter dirty looks. Haku had to forcibly pull her away from Kaito, the blonde shouting numerous threats and insults at the blunette and chiefly blaming him for Luka’s disappearance.

Shortly after that, the entire Sufer’s Paradise household refused to go to the studio, upset over the loss almost as much as the Crypton Vocaloids. Lily had even taken a leaf out of Miku’s book and had locked herself in her room, refusing to see anyone. Haku, Neru and Gumi locked themselves in their rooms shortly after, causing Gakupo and Dell to become depressed.

Master observed the increasing decline of his creations and wondered how to fix such a large problem. The only thing seemed to be to bring Luka back, but the authorities had scoped out every inch of Crypton and had come back with nothing. Luka was nowhere to be found and, due to her not leaving the house often, Master hadn’t thought to install a tracking chip as he tended to do when any of the Vocaloids gain their first album.

Coming down the stairs to find his creations simply moping about once more, Master glanced to the twins, who were playing a card game with uncharacteristic bored expressions. Cocking his head, the black-haired man called, **Len, why don’t you see what’s on television? Maybe we can all sit and watch a program together?** He knew it was a weak attempt at getting them all to interact with each other once more, but he had to try any and everything.

Len slowly stood and scooted Meiko over, the brunette pouting because she was out of anything to drink aside from water. Grabbing the remote, the blonde boy switched on the television and slowly began flipping through channels. Master leaned against the wall as Rin walked over to join her brother, Kaito scooting over to make room. The four performers sat on the couch silently as Len continued surfing the channels, trying to find something to catch their attention.

“ **...see the newest sensation, Megurine Luka, take the world by storm-** ”

All paused in shock and Len hurriedly flipped back. A wonderful upbeat tune filled their ears as the ad continued. “ **...first live performance in Yamaha Stadium! Don’t miss it!** ”

“She’s in Yamaha!” the twins chorused, slapping high fives.

“Of course.” Meiko chuckled. “We should have checked to see if she would go to another Vocaloid home. Though I’m surprised she didn’t go to Sufer’s Paradise, since she and Lily are pretty close.”

“Why does it matter where she went?” Kaito grumbled.

“Because now we can bring her back, you idiot.” Meiko snapped, having gotten quite upset with Kaito over the past couple of days she had been sober. “Unless you want to embarrass yourself going shopping again?”

Kaito ducked his head in embarrassment and turned away. Meiko nodded and grumbled, “Didn’t think so.”

Turning to their creator, the twins asked, “How are we getting her to come back, Master?”

 **I’m not sure yet.** The black-haired man murmured. **But we do have to try everything. Len, Meiko, Rin, be prepared to head out tomorrow morning. Kaito, I want this house spotless by the time we get back.**

The blue-haired man’s eyes widened exponentially as he turned to his creator. “But-!”

 **No buts!** Master thundered. **That is an order and I expect it to be followed or I’ll have to take a look at your success chart soon.**

Kaito sank into his chair as the twins went back to their cardgame, much more rowdy than before, and Meiko played referee so that neither could cheat. Meanwhile, Master made his way up to his study and sat at his computer, opening up the schedules for the next two days.

 _Looks like some changes are in order._ he thought calmly, mind working swiftly to be certain everything was ready for Luka’s return.

…

Luka sat by the pond and sighed, staring off into the sky as her new pet, Tako, gazed up at her in confusion. Luka had been doing this quite a bit recently. It had been at least a month since she had quit working for Boss (though she still dropped by every week to perform in order to draw customers), recorded the last song needed for her first CD and released her first album.

Most would think she should be out enjoying her new fame, but Luka didn’t do it for the fame and fortune. She had only wanted to record so that she could finally fulfill the purpose of her creation. She adored the fact that she now also had a following, helped by the fact that she was bilingual, but it wasn’t why she did it. Luka only wanted the satisfaction of knowing that, as a Vocaloid, she had done what she was made for: performed.

Her first concert was in less than a month, but what happened after that? If the only reason she had recorded and gotten a concert was for the simple pleasure of performing and knowing she had fulfilled her creator’s motive for her, what was she going to do once she finally achieved her performance?

 _Certainly not go back to Crypton._ the pinkette snorted derisively. _The only reason I would ever return there would be Miku._ A small flash of pain swept through her chest and Luka sighed, pushing thoughts of her girlfriend from her mind so she could concentrate.

_Mew seemed very impressed with how much I could do. Perhaps… I could continue producing songs. I still have at least thirty that didn’t get put onto the first CD since it was just a test run according to my manager. I’m certain Hoshii wouldn’t mind me spinning out more of them._

With a self-assuring nod, Luka reacted over and fed Tako some tuna. _Alright. I’ll just produce until I’m out of ideas. That’s not too hard, I guess._ Smiling, Luka took a bite of her own tuna before tossing some more to Tako, the little octopus gobbling up the succulent fish almost as fast as Luka herself.

Up inside the house, from one of the windows overlooking the garden, Mew watched her newest home addition feed her pet. For the past half hour, Luka had been in deep thought, to the point of not noticing the surroundings around her. For a moment, Mew was actually worried that Luka had lost power and was stuck out by the lake. However, the pinkette shifted slightly and gazed at another part of the sky, calming the brunette’s worries.

 _I wonder what she was thinking of._ Mew mused, stroking Milkshake absently. _She’s been zoning out quite a bit lately. Perhaps it has something to do with Crypton? Surely she isn’t thinking of going back to a place that made her miserable?_

Mew took a deeper look at Luka and noticed the amount of teal she was wearing. _Unless… teal is the color of Miku’s eyes—quite a cute contrast to such bright green hair. Perhaps she and Luka… no, Luka would have said something wouldn’t she? Not if she was trying to forget or at least deal with it herself._

This caused Mew to become a bit sad. _Poor girl. To gain the one thing she wanted, she had to leave behind the one thing she needed. I wonder if there’s a way for me to help… For now, it’s probably best to observe her to be certain she doesn’t get worse._

As if agreeing with her train of thought, Milkshake mewed happily and jumped from her arms, pawing the windowsill in Luka’s general direction. Mew smirked and lifted her back into her arms.

“You’re only saying that because you want some of her tuna.”

A mew was all she got as response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those still wondering, I have no idea whatsoever why Master continually ignored Luka, but for the sake of the story, he did. Honestly, your theories would probably be way better than anything I could come up with.


	20. Flown from the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master has to learn that one of his little birds has finally left the nest and gone off on her own.

The Yamaha household was quiet. This was to be expected as Flower and Mew were the only members of the household home. At the moment, they were sitting on the loveseat drinking tea and watching their sudden guests with mild curiosity. They had no delusions about why the quartet was sitting in their home, but they were a bit wary of how this visit would be received by a certain new member of their household.

Master stared down into his tea as he waited patiently. Rin and Len kept fidgeting, wondering whether or not Master’s plan—whatever it was—to get Luka to return would actually work considering the pinkette seemed adamant not to return to Crypton. Meiko was more worried, like Mew and Flower, about how Luka was going to react to their presence as she knew for certain that the newest Vocaloid did _not_ want to see them.

The room was consumed in silence aside from the sipping of tea, all of the occupants waiting to see what would happen. Mew had taken the liberty of telling their guests that the person they came to see had gone out grocery shopping with two other members of the family. However, when Master pressed for details, Mew calmly explained that it was not her place to divulge someone’s whereabouts and she was uncertain of when they would return.

So here they all waited.

At last, the sounds of laughter reached them through the front door and the twins glanced at each other. They had never heard Luka laugh like that… or at all if their memories served them right. This made the pair of them sad as they hadn’t even taken the time to include Luka in on some of their pranks so she could enjoy them as well. Meiko’s thoughts were along the same lines, feeling guilty for not trying to get Luka out of the house more often.

Master simply sipped his tea to quell his nerves, telling himself that his plan had to be foolproof.

Outside, Luka and Miki listened to Iroha’s story as they walked up the sidewalk to the door, Iroha helping Luka carry the groceries as Miki walked in front. Luka giggled as she entered the house, balancing the groceries as Miki held the door open for the pair of them. “And then he finally let it go when I mewed, complaining about me being a sick cat. The thing is, I didn’t mew, I was shouting ‘ow’!” The trio burst into laughter as Iroha finished her story, but Luka froze when she found four very _un_ welcome visitors sitting in the living room.

Nostrils flaring, she strode right past them to the kitchen, setting the groceries down on the table and striding back to relieve Iroha of her burden as well before beginning to put them away. Miki and Iroha glanced to her in confusion while Flower and Mew continued drinking their tea on the loveseat.

“Hello, Master!” Miki chirped. “What brought you here today?”

 **Actually, Miki, I need to speak with Luka.** Master replied, giving her a weary smile.

“I don’t know…” Iroha muttered, glancing into the kitchen where Luka was putting away the frozen foods. “She doesn’t look happy right now. Perhaps if she were in a better mood…”

 **Silence, Iroha.** Master commanded, instantly quieting the small girl. **It is important that I speak with Luka as soon as is possible. Hence why we are here today and no later.**

Mew stood with a nod. “Luka?” she called into the kitchen, moving to the doorway. “Please show our guests some courtesy and speak with them calmly?”

Luka paused in putting away the cherries and sighed softly. “As it is your house, Mew, I shall adhere to your requests. I’ll calmly speak with your guests.”

The brunette smirked at her, knowing exactly what the pinkette had done with her word choice. “Master, she is ready to accept you now.”

 **Thank you, Mew.** Master murmured, stepping into the kitchen around her and taking a seat at the table. Rin, Len, Meiko, Miki, Iroha, Flower and Mew all followed him in, the first three taking a seat at the table as well while the other four simply stood around the doorway.

Luka poured herself a glass of water and moved to take the last seat at the table, right across from Master. “What do you wish to talk about?” she asked slowly, sipping her drink as her cool blue eyes zeroed in on her creator.

 **I’ve got a proposition for you.** Master told her calmly. **To get you to come home.**

“I am home.” Luka replied simply. “Please clarify where you wish for me to be?” Mew’s smirk widened. Luka was doing exactly as she had asked, but the pinkette had found the loophole to doing so.

 **I want you to come back to Crypton with us and return to our household.** Master replied, eyes narrowing slightly.

“So that I may continue being a maid for you, your little blue slob and your four moneymakers?” the pink-haired woman inquired softly, her eyes unblinking as she gazed at the human. “Considering that occupation was not something I enjoyed and much prefer my current one, you will surely understand if I refuse that.”

Black eyes narrowed slightly, but not out of anger. Master inwardly smirked as Luka had fallen right into his ploy. Soon, Miku wouldn’t be locked in her room and the rest of the family wouldn’t be depressed. His family would be whole again.

 **I have no intention of returning you to your former occupation.** the black-haired man stated calmly.

“You don’t?” Luka asked nonchalantly, one pink eyebrow raising in skepticism.

 **No. I simply wish to keep you in the occupation you are currently enrolled, just in a different location.** Master told her calmly, a small smile on his lips. **You’re scheduled in the recording studio tomorrow.** **And after that, the guys want to try making videos for some of the songs you’ve already come out with.**

“Oh so _that’s_ it.” Luka snarled, her grip tightening on her glass as her calm facade fell for a moment. “You discovered I’m actually a hit and want the money coming back to your pocket. No.”

 **B-but I scheduled you in. You’re now able to go to the studio whenever you’re free to do so.** Master stared at her in shock. He had been sure his plan would work. **The songwriters are already looking for your album to listen so they can determine your singing style. Isn’t this what you wanted?**

“Yes, it is.” Luka nodded, returning to her earlier disposition and eyeing him coolly. “But you’re too late in giving it to me. I already have what I wanted, no thanks to you. I’m not coming back to Crypton just to take care of you all again. I’m happy here in Yamaha. The producers are ecstatic to have me and I have a family that actually treats me as one of their own rather than the Help.”

 **Luka, please.** Master begged. **I’m sorry for what I did to you. I’ll do whatever you want. Just please come home.**

“That place isn’t home.” Luka spat. “It was a large house that I had to take care of. I don’t want to go back!”

“Not even to see Miku?” Rin piped up.

Luka froze, her face falling as she contemplated what Miku must be like now that she’s gone. Did she miss Luka as much as Luka missed her? Was she sad that she’d left? Had she moved on?

Swallowing thickly, Luka grumbled, “Miku would be the only reason I went back! And it’s not like I can’t simply visit her. She’s only six miles away. I can walk there and back in a day.”

Master’s eyes narrowed angrily and he stood, glaring down at her. **Enough of this nonsense!** he snapped, swirling black eyes staring into calm blue. **Luka, I am _ordering_ you to return to Crypton with us!**

The glass shattered in Luka’s hand. Rin and Len gasped when Luka’s eyes turned red, expecting her to do as she had with Kaito. However, the pinkette simply stared at Master calmly, her eyes returning to blue as she glanced down at the ruined glass in her hand. Studying it for a few seconds, she returned her gaze to her creator.

“No.”

Master stared at her in disbelief, jaw slack and eyes wide. Luka stood and brushed the glass from her hand and into the trashcan. Grabbing a broom and dustpan, she quickly swept up the mess so none of the others were unfortunate enough to clean it. Once the mess had been taken care of, Luka turned back to the quartet.

“Is that all?” she asked monotonously. “Or did you come for one of the other _obviously more important_ Vocaloids?”

 **B-but…** Master whispered. **I ordered you…**

“And I refused.” Luka finished. “Now, if that’s all I was needed for, my manager wants me at the studio in less than half an hour, so I truly _must_ run. Do tell Brainfreeze that I figured out a way to clean those stains if he ever decides to do laundry.”

And the pinkette left.

Miki and Iroha stared after her in shock, wondering how to react to such a display. Mew looked thoughtful as Flower stroked her hair. Master collapsed into a chair, still staring at the place where Luka had disappeared from. Meiko, Len and Rin shared a worried glance, knowing nothing good could come from this.

No one moved for a few moments before the leader of the household cleared her throat and stepped forward slightly. “Master, if I may speak freely of why Luka might be acting in this manner?”

Master sighed and nodded. **What do you think, Mew?**

“Master, I believe it was your constant refusal of Luka’s gift that caused her to go against you in such a manner.” Mew stated. “She may feel that you are the main reason she has been miserable the past year. I believe she may want nothing more to do with you purely to make certain she does not return to the same state of misery she has been in for quite some time.”

 **But I offered her exactly what she wanted from me!** Master exclaimed.

“Yes, but you offered such things _after_ she already had them, making such a promise obsolete.”

 **I can’t keep letting her go on like this.** Master sighed. **If she continues like this, then she will continue to defy me. I can’t have a Vocaloid that won’t listen to me.**

“What are you going to do, Master?” Rin piped up fearfully, feeling that his answer was going to affect the entire family.

Her creator gave a heavy sigh and shook his head, burying his head in his hands.  **I can’t put it off anymore.** Master whispered. **She needs to be uninstalled.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as you deny it, humans are indecisive creatures, okay? She is one of his creations. He spent a lot of time on her, so of course he'll have reservations about uninstalling her and constantly be on the fence about the issue. This is actually pretty realistic.


End file.
